La mariposa
by gsrdebblack
Summary: no soy buena para resumenes...es sobre Sara y un gran amor, ahora ya esta terminada la primera parte....ahora vine el GSR....
1. el entierro

_**LA MARIPOSA…**_

**El entierro **

Llovía como nunca había llovido, gota tras gota, su agonía se hacia mas grande, todo había pasado tan rápido y justo a días de su boda, y ahora perderle era realmente triste, pero ya debería haberse acostumbrado, desde la infancia había vivido cosas realmente desagradables, pero esto no era justo, sentía que era su culpa,si, si era todo su culpa, sabia que no podía quedarse ahí, todos se iban, no sabia que hacer con su tristeza, no tenia a donde escapar, y los recuerdos eran lo único que le quedaba. Recordó cuando le dijo que prefería que le recuerden con una sonrisa en los labios que con una lagrima en los ojos.

Le había amado tanto y ahora ya no estaba, no sabia que hacer, ni como reaccionar. Volvió a mirar, solo quedaba su amiga; no estaba muy lejos, parada bajo la lluvia. Sabía que no podía quedase ahí, así que con mucho esfuerzo, se levanto y se dejo llevar por su amiga, llegaron hasta el estacionamiento, sintió como su cuerpo entraba en el auto, sus oídos escucharon el rugir del motor, sus ojos empezaron a percatarse de los lugares por donde iban, y mandaban mensajes a su cerebro, haciendo que recordara, esas calles donde habían estado en tiempo mas felices, le parecían lejanas, las lagrimas otra vez quisieron inundar sus ojos, pero se contuvo, serró los ojos, no queria sentir mas, continuo con los ojos serrados hasta que el auto se detuvo. Miro el lugar, habían llegado a ese lugar que llamo "casa", un departamento, no muy grande, solo para ellos dos, lo habían comprado justo después de que le propuso matrimonio, ese departamento había sido testigo de su amor, ahora ya no habría mas secretos, ahora ese departamento formaba parte del pasado.

-Oye, mira se por lo que estas pasando, nos duele a todos, pero hay que ser fuerte, tienes que ser fuerte, las cosas pasan por alguna razón.

-Lo se, pero es que…-ni pudo terminar, no sabia como expresarse.

-Mira, por que no entras, te cambias de ropa y tratas de dormir aunque sea un poquito.

-Si, creo que tienes razón, mañana va a ser un nuevo día, y el mundo no se detiene por los problemas de uno. Pero creo que me tomare unos días de descanso, quiero irme unos días de la ciudad, al menos por un par de días, quiero distraerme, cambiar de aires.

-Claro, no te preocupes yo les aviso, solo intenta no pensar en lo que paso.

-Si gracias, nos vemos luego, adiós.

-Chao, cuidate.

Entro en el departamento, se sentía triste, vio las cosas, y la tristeza aumento, se cambio de ropa, y se recostó en la cama, solo dormiría un par de horas, lo necesita el ajetreo del día le había dejado sin fuerzas. Miro el techo, tenia que seguir adelante, no podía dejar que lo que paso arruine su vida, tenia que seguir adelante, no podía dejarse vencer por la tristeza. Serró los ojos y poco a poco callo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Estaba caminando por calles desiertas, sentía que algo no iba bien, llego a su departamento, no había nadie absolutamente nadie, camino un poco más, camino hacia su habitación, no había ni un mueble, de pronto la puerta se serró, no había ventanas por donde salir, no había escapatoria, la habitación cada vez se hacían mas pequeñas y le faltaba la respiración, no podía mas, grito pero nadie le oyó, no había nadie para ayudarle, soledad y miedo era lo único que le quedaba. Sintió como moría…

Se despertó, había sido un sueño, miro a su alrededor, seguía en el departamento, se asomo a la ventana, había gente, miro el reloj eran las 4:42 de la tarde, era temprano, tenia que comprar un boleto, a cualquier lugar, necesitaba alejarse de esa ciudad.

Talvez se mudaría, pero a otra ciudad, Santa Mónica talvez o Los Ángeles, lo decidiría durante el trayecto al aeropuerto….

Salio del departamento y se embarco en un taxi, que le llevo hasta al aeropuerto, cuando llego, se acerco a la ventanilla y pidió un vuelo a Los Ángeles, que salía en tres horas.

Regreso al departamento y alisto sus maletas, solo se iría por una semana. Cuando hubo ordenado todo, apago las luces y salio. Ahora el departamento estaba solo, sin nadie que le habite, y así se quedaría una temporada, un departamento que vio alegrías, y ahora vio tristeza, que vio amor y ahora veía vació…


	2. Para eso son los amigos

Para eso son los amigos  
Domingo 18 de diciembre del 1989  
El frió se llegaba a sentir, se metió en la cama, hacia mucho frió. Se disponía a dormir cuando tocaron la puerta, no les hubiera echo caso si no hubiera dicho su nombre, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.  
—¿si?  
—Sara, necesito que me acompañes.  
—Kelly, hace frió.  
—Buen ponte un abrigo y listo— dijo Kelly  
—¿A donde quieres que te acompañe?  
—Ten ponte esto, espera un momento, déjame maquillarte—dijo mientras ingresaba al dormitorio.  
—Kelly¿A dónde quieres que te acompañe?  
—Quédate quieta, un poco aquí, y…listo, Que guapa estas… ahora vamos  
—Pero a donde  
—Es una sorpresa.  
—Odio las sorpresas.  
—Pues te aguantas, ahora si ven— dijo jalando a Sara fuera del dormitorio.  
Sara se preguntaba a donde le llevaría, Kelly era alocada y muy amiguera, casi siempre tomaba las cosas en broma, no era muy alta, ni muy delgada, su piel blanca contrastaba con sus cabellos negros, sus verdes reflejaban confianza. Kelly nació en una familia rica, sus padres eran dueños de una cadena de Hoteles y su hermano, Ken, estudiaba química, en Boston. Kelly por otra parte prefirió estudiar contabilidad, pero aun así le atraía las ciencias forenses por eso no dudo ir a unas charlas donde conoció a Sara.  
—llegamos—Dijo Kelly.  
Habían llegado a una casa de dos pisos, estaba con las luces apagadas, a Sara no le gustaba para nada eso, Kelly toco tres veces la puerta de roble, inmediatamente después la puerta se abrió. Kelly introdujo a Sara dentro de la casa, estaba a oscuras, con duras penas podía ver algo. Caminaron chocando con varios muebles.  
—Kelly a donde me has traído.  
—Si te hubiera dicho que es una fiesta de bienvenida para mi hermano que piensa ingresar a Harvard hubieras venido.  
—Si me lo hubieras pedido si.  
—OH, bueno ya estamos aquí, la fiesta es en segundo piso.  
—Y tu hermano ¿donde esta?  
—Conociéndolo, en la barra, supongo que conversando con todos, es muy amiguero.  
—Bien, y yo que pinto aquí.  
—El quería conocer a mi amiga.  
Encontraron unas escaleras, Sara se preguntaba por que demonios estaba ahí, sabía que era cuento de que "quería conocer a una amiga", Kelly tramaba algo y eso no le gustaba para nada. Llegaron a una barra, las luces no eran muy fuertes, habían muchas personas, Kelly se fijo en chico, traía el cabello negro alborotado, estaba conversando con un par de chicas.  
—Ken, hermano, ven te quiero presentar a una amiga.  
Sara miro incrédula a Kelly, el era su hermano……..  
—Ella es Sara, mi mejor amiga. —Dijo— Sara, el es Ken mi hermanito.  
—Mucho gusto— dijo Sara  
—El gusto es mío.  
—Sara, por que no lo llevas a Harvard para que conozca el lugar.  
—¿Yo?  
—Si, vamos, no seas tímida, que Ken no muerde.  
—Por mi no hay problema, mañana tengo que integrarme a las clases y quisiera que alguien me haga un tour por el campus—dijo Ken con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.  
—Esta bien, ven vamos.

Los dos salieron de la casa, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, cada uno iba metido en sus propios pensamientos, Ken iba pensando en sus sentimientos, apenas unos minutos que la había conocido y ya sentía por ella algo más que amistad, la miro de reojo, traía el cabello castaño ondulado hasta los hombros, su andar era suave y tranquilo, tenia un dulce aroma a jazmines, sus manos se movían al compás de su cuerpo. Sara pensaba en él, aquel chico que acaba de conocer, el hermano su amiga, el chico que estaba caminado junto a ella, había que admitirlo el chico era guapo, tenía unos hermosos ojos negro, era muy guapo, se sentía ligeramente atraída por él.  
—Y ¿Cómo conociste a mi hermana?  
—En un seminario, de entomología.  
—Enserio, creí que a mi hermana no le iba eso de los bichos.  
—Entomología Forense.  
—Pues mas aun, ella es de números, esta estudiando Economia.  
—Si, pero me dijo que también quería estudiar ciencias forenses.  
—Eso no lo sabía.  
—Y tu ¿Qué estudias?  
—Biologia quinica.  
—Enserio, y ¿sabes que clases te toca mañana?  
—OH, no, me dijeron que tenia que ir primero a la oficina de admisión para recoger mis horarios.  
—Bueno entonces vamos para allá  
—De verdad muchas gracias, eras tan amable, no se como pagártelo.  
—Para eso son los amigos— dijo Sara con una sonrisa.


	3. Deseo

**Deseo**

15 de octubre de 1990

Los rayos del sol la despertaron, era el primer día de la semana. Se levanto y se cambio. Fue a la cafetería, ahí le esperaba Ken y Kelly, tomaron el desayuno, juntos como cualquier día, pero por alguna extraña razón Ken estaba nervioso, murmuraba cosas incomprensibles.

-Ken -dijo Sara preocupada- ¿Estas bien?

-Eh!!! si, estoy muy bien. Bien…

-Se siente un poco mal, es todo- dijo Kelly

-Si comí algo, no me cayo bien… Eh yo… yo… tengo que irme… eh tengo un examen…Eso un examen… Adiós buen día a las dos— dicho esto se fue corriendo.

— ¿Le pasa algo a tu hermano esta muy raro?

—No, ya te dije le cayo algo mal.

—Si…— Sara no se tragaba ese cuento algo raro había…— bueno yo también me voy a clases, cuídate

—Si, tu también…

Sara iba caminado a sus clases, algo raro le pasaba a Ken, lo había notado notando extraño las ultimas semanas, pero hoy lo estaba mas. Bueno, después lo averiguaría…

Era las 2 de la tarde, y tenia hambre. Tenia que hacer un informe para el miércoles, leer dos capítulos, y una veintena de ejercicios.

—Disculpa¿Tú eres Sara? — pregunto una chica.

—Si.

—Fuller me manda a decirte que quiere verte en los jardines—dicho esto se alejo corriendo

—Oye….espera—Grito Sara, pero la chica no voltio.

"Fuller me manda a decirte que quiere verte en los jardines" y que Fuller la buscaba. Algo no iba bien, sentía una extraña sensación en el estomago, no sabia si ir o no. Pero al final su curiosidad pudo más y se encamino hacia los jardines….

Cuando llego, vio a Ken parado en medio, estaba muy pálido, y parecía temblar. Sara se le acerco, tenia un jazmín en las manos, y efectivamente temblaba.

- Ken¿tú me mandaste llamar?

- Sara, hola, si fui yo- dijo muy nervioso- quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante...

- si dime.

- Bueno… esto… no se por donde comenzar…

- Por que no por el principio.

- Si, veras, cuando te conocí, yo…yo…eh… bueno yo… tu…no, yo…-suspiro- veraz, yo siempre…yo quiero ser… no… eh…bueno… Sara tu me…

- Yo te…

- Tu me g….gustas y mucho… y quería pedirte si quieres…si quieres ser mi novia… - lo dijo, por fin lo dijo, ahora esperar la reacción de la chica…

Sara estaba sorprendida, ella también gustaba de él, simplemente no sabia que responder.

- Eh, bueno creo que no… quiero… porque no olvidas lo que te dije y…

- Si.

- Entonces, asunto olvid…

- No, si quiero salir contigo.

- En serio

- Si…

Los dos no sabían que hacer, se quedaron parados en el mismo lugar hasta que la campana los saco de su mundo y tuvieron que irse a sus clases. Ken iba feliz, la chica le había dicho que si, ahora si lo tenia todo, todo lo que el había deseado.


	4. Presentaciones

**Presentaciones **

Lunes 18 de enero de 1993

5.00 PM

Sara caminaba por las calles de Boston, habían llegado esa misma mañana, tenían planeado quedarse unos meses, lo que ellos llamaron unas "vacaciones". Los señores Fuller querían ver a sus hijos, Ken quería aprovechar ese momento para presentarle a su novia, Sara se sintió un poco incomoda, pero al final termino aceptando. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, un auto los estaba esperando, que los llevo a la casa de los Fuller. Luego de haber conocido a todo el personal, Sara decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad, para despejar la mente, dentro de un par de horas se encontraría a Myrtha y a George Fuller, más bien cenaría con ellos.

Cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer Sara considero prudente regresar, tenia que cambiarse para la cena, después de eso los señores Fuller se irían de viaje y no regresarían hasta dentro de un buen tiempo.

7.10 PM _Il Fornaio_

Ken y Sara habían llegado temprano, Kelly se había retrasado, ya que Adam la había llamado. Entraron al restaurante y se acercaron a la recepción.

- Buenas noches.

- Buonasera ¿Tienen res...!Ken Fuller!, Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

- Lo mismo digo, Alice

- Te presento a Sara Sidle, mi novia.

- Molto gusto Sara, soy Alice Cordella.

- El gusto es mió. – dijo Sara

- Ken, tus padres llegaron hace un minuto, están en la mesa de siempre, Marco- dijo Alice señalando a un joven que se les acercaba-, los guiara hasta su mesa.

- Gracias Alice, vamos cariño.

La mesa estaba ubicada casi al fondo y alejada de las demás, Sara seguía nerviosa pero trataba de no demostrarlo.

- Ken, cariño- Dijo la señora Fuller- ¿Cómo estas¿Dónde esta tu hermana?

- Yo estoy bien, Kelly no debe de tardar. Madre, padre les quiero presentar a Sara, mi novia- Dijo Ken señalado a Sara

A Martha Fuller se le fue momentáneamente el color, dato que paso desadvertido ante los presentes menos por Sara, que se dio cuenta.

- Mucho gusto, Sara- Dijo el señor Fuller.

- El gusto es mió, ken me ha hablado de ustedes.

- Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas, pero por que no nos sentamos y esperamos un poco a Kelly.

- Claro, pero me tendrán que disculpar necesito ir a los servicios, Sara ¿serias tan amable de acompañarme?

- Claro, permiso.

Los hombres vieron como las dos mujeres se alejaban, algo no iba bien y Ken lo sentía. Su madre no se comportaba así, decidió relajarse, talvez solo era un poco de paranoia. Marco se acercaba otra vez, acompañado de Kelly.

En el servicio

- ¿Dónde conociste a mi hijo?

- En Harvard, Kelly me lo presento.

- Ya veo¿de donde eres?

- California.

- Sidle de California ¿en que trabajan tus padres?

- Es un tema del que no quiero hablar, sino le molesta.

- No, claro que no me molesta, regresemos a la mesa.

Ken se estaba preocupando, Sara y su madre se estaban tardando demasiado. Se preguntaba que tanto hacían, talvez debería mandar a su hermana a ver que sucedía allí dentro. Iba consultar a su hermana cuando aparecieron las dos mujeres, Parecían estar bien.

- Kelly hija mía, espero no haberles echo esperar mucho.

- no te preocupes, querida.

Sara se sentó entre Ken y Kelly, la última conversación que tuvo no le callo nada bien, Marco se acerco con la carta. Los platos se le hacían un poco raros, Ken noto su incomodidad.

- Para mi tráeme Tagliata chianina y para mi novia una bistecca alla florentina- dijo ken.

- Yo quiero Pollo Toscano- dijo Kelly

- Yo deseo la anatra a la perugina y para mi marido un capellini al pomodoro.

- Muy bien, en un momento se los traigo.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con normalidad, aunque Sara sentía que la señora Fuller tenía los ojos clavados en ella, pero no le dio importancia.

Adam Dickinson, nació en Tamales Bay, es prácticamente 2 años mayor que Sara. Sara lo ve como su hermano. Su madre murió cuando tenía 12 años y su padre fue condenado por narcotráfico a los 13 años.


	5. La luna, y la compañía delta aerolins

**La luna, y la compañía delta aerolins **

Marzo de 1993

La habitación estaba levemente iluminada por la luz de la luna y unas cuantas velas, se podía respirar agradable aroma a flores, la cama cubierta de pétalos de rosas daba la bienvenida a los amantes que disfrutarían de una melodía que resonaba en el aire, una noche especial, en un lugar especial, para alguien especial había dicho él.

La noche había comenzado con una hermosa cena a la luz de la luna, albergando algunos de sus platillos favoritos, el aire se llenaba de risas y miradas traviesas que inducían a la lujuria y que hacían que las pasiones ocultas salgada flor de piel, pero él se comporto como todo un caballero. Terminada la cena Ken guió a Sara hasta una habitación, en donde Ken y Sara conocieron lo que era tocar el cielo. La mañana siguiente los sorprendió con un sol esplendoroso, se vistieron entre miradas lujuriosas, el mundo había quedado olvidado, solo eran ellos dos. Pero la realidad llego a ellos cuando cruzaron la puerta de esa habitación. La mañana ya estaba avanzada y ese día tenían que partir a Miami, lo que ahora si serian unas placenteras vacaciones, cuando llegaron a la casa de los Fuller, Kelly los atiborro de pregunta, los tórtolos dieron mil y un excusas, y lo más rápido que pudieron subieron las escaleras y se encerraron cada uno en su propio cuarto, y recordaron lo que habían vivido la noche anterior.

Kelly sabia en donde habían estado y lo que habían hecho, ella le sugirió a Ken el lugar del encuentro, le dijo a Sara que vestido debería usar. Solo bastaba verles el rostro para saber que es lo que había sucedido, esos rostros de felicidad no se los quitaba nada ni nadie.

HORAS MAS TARDE

Mientras el sol se perdía en el horizonte y las primeras estrellas aparecían, la compañía delta aerilins anunciaba la partida del vuelo 109 con destino a Miami.

- Pasajeros por favor abróchense los cinturones, despegaremos en unos minutos.

- Sabes, odio volar, si no les molesta voy a dormir un poco-dijo Kelly- ¿chicos me oyen?

Sara y Ken estaban haciéndose cariñitos el uno al otro, estaban en su propio mundo. Kelly sabía que ellos no eran, pero el amor lo puede todo, cerró los ojos y con una sonrisa en los labios callo en un profundo sueño.

- Sabias que en grandes alturas se intensifica la experiencia sexual. Incrementa la euforia.

- Enserio, y por que no lo probamos- Dijo Sara con picardía.

Ambos se levantaron y fueron a los aseos, mientras que Kelly se movía ligeramente entre sueños. Todos escucharon unas carcajadas antes de que la puerta del baño se cerrara.

Kelly se despertó con el grito de uno de los pasajeros, quería entrar al baño y este estaba ocupado, por lo que oía, una pareja había entrado hace un buen tiempo y hasta ahora no salían.

-Que jóvenes, no tiene respeto por los demás, que tanto harán ahí dentro- Dijo Kelly-¿Qué piensan ustedes?-preguntó-¿chicos donde están?, ay no!

Por fin la puerta del baño se abrió, Kelly con miedo miro hacia los jóvenes y cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que eran Ken y Sara. El señor se cayó por fin y entro a los servicios.

- ¿Qué tanto hacían en ese baño?, no mejor ni me lo digan, que vergüenza con ustedes, la verdad, no lo hubiera imaginado, me han defraudado.

- No exageres, Kelly- dijo Ken

- Que no exagere, que barbarie con ustedes. Ahora ni sueñen en sentarse juntos.

El resto del viaje transcurrió con cierta normalidad, Kelly estaba entre Ken y Sara, cosa que le hizo mucha gracia, ya que ambos estuvieron suplicándole para volver a sus asientos anteriores.


	6. Velas, flores y la petición

**Velas, flores y la petición**

Miami, abril 1993

Ken había recibido una llamada de sus padres, le habían dicho que tenían algo importan que contarle, no quería ir por que intuía que era algo malo, pero Sara al final lo convenció de ir. Al final llego donde sus padres, y la conversación no fue agradable.

- Hijo, entiende, ella no te conviene.

- Madre, yo la amo y nada podrá cambiarlo

- Ella no te merece solo quiere tu dinero- Dijo la señora Fuller con desesperación.

- Eso no es cierto y no tienen una prueba de eso, así que les pido que no le levanten falsos.

- Es una…

- No les permito que la insultes- dijo Ken cortando a su madre y alzando la voz ligeramente.

- Y yo no permito que grites a tu madre.

- Déjalo George.

- No Myrtha, termina con ella o yo te desheredo.

- Bien háganlo, por mi no hay problema.

- Ken, sabias que su madre mato a su padre.

- ¿Qué dicen¿De donde sacaron esa información?

- Veras, mande a que la investiguen, no me cayo bien desde el primer momento en que la vi.

- Pues bien, para su información ella me lo contó, hace un tiempo atrás, a si les ruego que no la investiguen más, y déjennos en paz, Adiós.

Y esa fue la última conversación que ellos tuvieron.

San Francisco, 14 de febrero de 1995

Era un agradable atardecer, los colores que se formaban daban un reflejo de tranquilidad. Ken y Kelly se había desaparecido todo el día, su única compañía era su hermano, Adam, y por alguna extraña razón el estaba nervioso, cada vez que le preguntaba que es lo que le pasaba, él simplemente cambiaba de tema. Alguien toco la puerta, ella iba ha abrir pero se le adelanto Adam.

- No hay nadie. Seguro que son…

- Hay un sobre

- Oh- dijo Adam recogiendo el sobre- Es para ti, y no tiene remitente.

- ¿Quién lo enviaría?

- De repente un admirador secreto

- Ya… ¿me pregunto que habrá dentro?

- Ábrelo.

Sara abrió el sobre con mucho cuidado, saco el papel y lo leyó:

_Señorita Sara Sidle: _

_Usted ha sido cordialmente invitada a la mejor noche de su vida. _

_A las 20 horas una carroza la estará esperando a las afueras de su domicilio. Dado que el acto es muy impotente el vestuario tiene que ser de gala. Contamos con su presencia en tan memorable acto. Atte. Un admirador eternamente enamorado de usted. _

- "Un admirador eternamente enamorado de usted"- Dijo Adam-¿Quién podrá ser?

- ¿Quién crees¿Tú sabias algo de esto?

- ¿Yo??? No!!!!!!!, como crees.

- Ya, ya te creo, voy cambiarme.-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hay hermanita, me alegra de que estés feliz.

Sara entro a su recamara y vació todo su guardarropa, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, un hermoso vestido (se los dejo a su imaginación), dejo todo lo que necesitaba sobre la mesa y se fue a dar una ducha rápida.

Ken estaba nervioso, no sabia como iba a reaccionar Sara, después de todo era un gran paso el que estaba apunto de dar. Solo esperaba que nada salga mal.

Sara ya estaba lista, no había visto a Adam desde que entro a ducharse, supuso que había salido. El reloj marco las 20horas, y el timbre sonó, Sara abrió la puerta y se dio con Adam.

- ¿Adam?

- Señorita Sidle, si es tan amable de acompañarme-dijo tendiéndole el brazo

- Claro.

Ambos salieron de la casa, Sara vio un carruaje frente a la puerta, Adam la ayudo a subir, una vez dentro Sara pego un grito, Kelly estaba dentro.

- Señorita Sidle¿Cómo esta usted?

- ¿Desde cuando lo han planeado?

- No hace mucho, mi hermano lo planeo todo, ya sabes como es él, pero bueno, no te preocupes, el esta mas nervioso que tu.

- Que consuelo, y sabes ¿Qué me tiene preparado?

- S… No. Pero ya llegamos.

Sara miro el lugar, estaban cerca de la playa, una pequeña tienda había sido montada, el camino estaba alumbrado por antorchas, Kelly la levo hasta la entrada de la tienda donde la esperaba Ken. Sara entro despacio, un candelabro con tres velas era lo único que iluminaba la tienda, había dulce aroma a lavanda, sobre una mesa descansaban dos copas altas estaban llenas vino tinto, una fuente con platillo que no atino a conocer, Sara se sentó en una de las sillas. Ken lo único que hacia era sonreír para ocultar su nerviosismo, con un gesto el la invito a servirse de ese festín. Comieron mirándose el uno al otro, ninguno dijo palabra alguna. Cuando terminaron Ken se levantó y dijo muy suavemente:

- Voy por el postre.

Sara se preguntaba a que venia todo ello, su corazón salía de su ritmo, y no sabia por que. El regreso con el postre que estaba cubierto. Camino hasta que estuvo a la altura de Sara, se arrodillo y destapo la fuente.

Sara ahogo un grito de sorpresa. Había una pequeña cajita y dentro de ella había un anillo.

- Sara¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- OH, Ken, no se que decir.

- Dime que si.

Ella lo miro a los ojos y suavemente asintió con la cabeza, Ken sonrió y le puso suavemente el anillo, y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

San Francisco marzo de 1996

- Señor Fuller ¿Quería hablar conmigo?

- Si, toma asiento.

- Estoy bien de pie, gracias.

- muy bien, como quieras. Te llame para hablarte sobre tu relación con mi hijo. ¿Cuánto quieres?

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Cuánto quieres para dejarlo?

- ¿Esta tratando de comprar el amor que le tengo a su hijo?

- Si, dime ¿Cuál es el precio para que le dejes en paz?

- Amo a su hijo y no pienso aceptar su dinero.

- Sara, sabias que desherede a mi hijo.

- Si, el me lo contó.

- y piensas seguir con él.

- Señor, yo estoy enamorada de su hijo, y nos vamos a casar, a si que le rogaría que nos deje en paz, Adiós.

- Sara, te vas a arrepentir, tu y Ken NUNCA serán felices.

Sara no escucho la amenaza del señor Fuller, no le iba a contar nada a Ken, no quería que tuviera mas enfrentamientos con sus padres.**  
**


	7. De la noche a la mañana

**De la noche a la mañana**

18 de Agosto de 1996

Era el cumpleaños de Ken y todos estaban reunidos, Adam, Richard, Kelly, Sara y el rey del santo: Ken. La discoteca estaba rebosante de gente. Adam bailaba con Kelly mientras que eran observados por los otros. Todos estaban felices. Cuando la siguiente pieza comenzó el "quinteto de oro se retiro", Ken y Sara subieron al mismo auto ya que Sara le había preparado una sorpresa. Los dos coches partieron al mismo tiempo, pasaron un anuncio de "abróchese los cinturones de seguridad" ninguno del quinteto de oro llevaba abrochado el cinturón. Pero como podrían saber que otro auto iba tras ellos, que poco a poco se acercaba a ellos. Y todo sucedió tan rápido que nada hubiera podido evitarlo. Iban por una curva, el auto donde viajaban Ken y Sara fue envestido por otro que se dio a la fuga. El auto se salio de la carretera y empezó a dar vueltas en campana.

Ken sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca, pero no perdió el conocimiento, trato de levantarse pero no pudo, busco a Sara, estaba a unos metros se acerco a ella como pudo, estaba inconsciente y tenia una pequeña herida en la frente. Tomo su mano, escucho todo el ruido que se origino después.

Para los otros todo parecía una pesadilla, vieron como el auto empezó a dar vueltas y caía por un pequeño peñasco.

Los bomberos llegaron rápidamente. Encontraron a Ken y Sara tomados de la mano, él estaba conciente, ambos fueron llevados a un hospital cercano, en el camino Sara recobro el conocimiento. Les sacaron unos cuantos exámenes, todo dio negativo, estaban perfectamente, así que les dieron de alta a la mañana siguiente.

dos meses después

Las últimas semanas habían estado cargadas de muchos sobresaltos, en especial para Ken, había tenido que retrazar su boda con Sara por el bendito trabajo, sus padres se habían vuelto a meter, y aunque no los había visto ellos habían vuelto a contactar con Sara.

- Cariño, no te preocupes, ya vas a ver, todo se va solucionar- Dijo ken con dulzura.

- No lo se, recuerdas el día de tu cumpleaños, lo que sucedió fue provocado, tengo miedo de que pase algo malo.

- No te preocupes, pero Sara prométeme que si me pasa algo no vas a llorar por mi.

- ¡Ken!

**- ¡**prométemelo!

- te lo prometo.

- Ahora será mejor ir a dormir, estoy un poco cansado.

- Ve tú, yo te alcanzo en unos minutos.

**- **Bien, te amo mucho.

- Yo también, yo también.

Sara vio a Ken entrar al dormitorio, algo le preocupaba, había visto a Ken mal últimamente, muy desganado, callado. No le gustaba eso. Entro al cuarto, las luces estaba apagada, ella se alisto despacio en la oscuridad. Cuando estaba por meterse a la cama el timbre sonó, fue a abrir ya que Ken ni se inmuto.

-¿Quién?

- Soy Kelly.

- Pasa, dime que te trae tan tarde por aquí.

- Discúlpame, pero lo que pasa es que mi hermano es urgente.

- Esta durmiendo, pero pasa, esta en la habitación.

Ambas chicas entraron, Kelly prendió y lo que vieron las dejo sin aliento.

- UNA AMBULANCIA, QUE ALGUIEN LLAME UNA AMBULANCIA.

Ken estaba en la cama, votando espuma por la boca, estaba incontinente, pero aun respiraba. La ambulancia llego rápidamente y lo traslado a un hospital. Los médicos no sabían que era lo que tenia. Los señores Fuller se hicieron presentes y quisieron llevárselo a Boston, pero Sara y Kelly se lo impidieron.

Los días pasaban y el estado de Ken no era estable, un día estaba bien pero al otro estaba en la unidad de cuidados intensivos (UCI). Sara se había cambiado de turno, ahora trabaja en la noche, así le daba mas tiempo de estar con él. Ella casi no dormía ni comía. Su vida la pasaba de entre el laboratorio y el hospital. Quería saber que era lo que tenia, estaba conciente, tenía los ojos abiertos, y cuando le tomaban de la mano y el se sujetaba fuertemente. Los médicos no sabían darle una explicación exacta, la que se repetía mas era que una venita en la nuca se había roto, y ellos no contaban con los recursos necesarios para operar, pero aun así él ya no tenia cura, solo quedaba esperar.

Sara caminaba por esos pasillos sin final, conoció a una agradable señora, su hija estaba en estado vegetal y tenia que tomar una decisión, o su hija seguía sufriendo o la descontaban y la perdía para siempre. Sara todos los días le llevaba flores a la señora, ella muy amablemente se lo agradecía, decía que su hija solía hacerlo. Un día Sara llego con un ramo de flores pero no la encontró, le dijeron que su a la chica la habían desconectado, Sara se sintió mal, la señora fue como una escapada de la realidad, un alivio en medio de tanto dolor.

dedico este cap a mi bis-abuelito Marcelino...


	8. Golpe duro

**Golpe duro**

9 de marzo de 1997

Los meses habían pasado, y Ken seguía igual. Ese día había sido un turno largo, por lo que se le hizo tarde. Cuando por fin llego a la habitación de Ken descubrió que este no estaba, le pregunto a una enfermera a donde lo habían llevado, la enfermera le dijo que había muerto hacia unos minutos. Sara sintió como si su alma saliera de ella, no podía creerlo, su respiración se entrecorto.

- Señorita Sidle, se siente usted bien- le dijo un medico que había tratado a Ken.

- Es que me acabo de enterar que Ken murió.

- No, señorita, él esta en la UCI.

- En serio, cree que pueda verlo.

- Bueno aun no es horario de visitas, pero creo que no veo ningún inconveniente en que…

- Dr. Garay¿podríamos hablar un minuto en privado?- dijo una enfermera

- Si claro- dijo el DR. Garay- Me espera un momento señorita Sidle.

Sara solo asintió, vio como la enfermera le entregaba una ficha, Garay la observo por un largo tiempo, le dijo algo a la enfermera y esta se retiro.

- Señorita Sidle, la enfermera Basan me acaba de informar que hace un minuto acaba de fallecer el señor Fuller, lo lamento mucho. Pero necesito los documentos de él, para poder liberar el cuerpo.

- Muy…Bien…gracias- dijo Sara con un hilo de voz.

Sara trato de relajarse, llamo a Kelly, para que le traiga los papeles, pero ella no estaba en su lugar Richard recibió la llamada, el le dijo Kelly iba para allá. A los pocos minutos Kelly llegaba, Sara le contó lo que había pasado. Ella se alarmo, no podía creerlo, su hermano estaba muerto.

Al poco tiempo tanto Richard como Adam llegaron, ellos dos se hicieron cargo de todo. Las horas pasaban, y los familiares y "amigos" llegaban, todo parecía una broma del mal gusto. Los padres de Ken se hicieron presentes, pero se mantuvieron lejos de Sara. Ellos sentían culpa, ellos fueron los que mandaron a que se originara ese accidente, quisieron darle una lección a Sara, pero ahora ellos también lo estaban pagando.

El día paso rápido, Sara no fue a trabajar, Adam pidió permiso por ella. La noche se hizo eterna. Cuando por fin amaneció, la tranquilidad reinaba, ya no quedaba ningún invitado, todos se aviando ido. El cuerpo fue traslado a al cementerio. En medio del camino una torrencial lluvia los azoto, Ken fue enterrado, poco a poco lugar quedo solitario, solo quedaba ella y su amiga, no había nadie más, ahora estaba sola…

Tomo el avión sin mirar atrás, ahora comenzaba una nueva etapa en su vida…

Richard Ian Prince, nació en Boston, sus padres son amigos de los Fuller, es el menor del grupo, es licenciado en biofísica en Harvard. Es uno de los miembros del "quinteto de Oro". Conoció a Sara por medio de Kelly, cuando ellas rondaban en su tercer año

Este cap tambien va en especial para Abu. Macelino 


	9. Juntos eternamente

**Juntos eternamente **

26 de mayo de 2006

Bianca Legrand tenía todo lo que necesitaba. A sus 72 años gozaba de una buena salud, tenía a su única hija Marinalva, su nieta Amalia y recientemente Amalia la había echo bisabuela de una preciosa niña de ojos azules, Maggie, su engreída. Y le tenía a él, a Alfred, el amor de su vida, ella creía en las vidas pasadas, y estaba segura que Alfred era su alma gemela.

Ese día cumplían 47 años de casados, como todos los años renovarían sus votos. Bianca estaba terminado de arreglarse, se sentía tan nerviosa como cuando tenia 25 años, llevaba un modesto vestido blanco que le llegaba a los tobillos. Un collar de perlas, regalo de Alfred, adornaban su cuello.

- Señora- Dijo José, el esposo de Amalia- ¿Ya esta lista?

- Ya te dije que no me llames señora- dijo Bianca- dime Bianca

- Lo siento, se…Bianca¿esta lista?- dijo tendiéndole el brazo

- Si, vamos

Ambos salieron al jardín, Alfred los estaba esperando cerca del altar.

Alfred Legrand, de 90 años, Esperaba ansioso a la mujer de su vida, Bianca, aun recordaba el día en que se vieron por primera vez, él un simple chofer y ella una dama refinada, de los mas exquisitos gustos. Aun no podía creer que ella se hubiera fijado en él. Bianca le decía que estaban unidos por una fuerza mayor a ellos, el destino, eran almas gemelas, destinados a encontrarse y ha amarse, era lo que ella le había dicho. En un principio no entendió bien lo que le decía, pero ahora después de tanto tiempo, lo sabia, sus caminos estaban entrelazados.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo, y el cielo se pintaba de distintos tonos rojizos. La ceremonia transcurrió tranquilamente, luego todos entraron a la casa para una pequeña cena. Al finalizarla uno por uno se fueron retirando dejando a la pareja con viejo amigo de la familia.

- Bueno, por que no hacemos un brindis- dijo el señor-. No se molesten yo traigo las copas, ustedes disfruten de su amor.

- Gracias, Edgar- dijo Bianca-. Tu siempre tan amable.

Edgar le dedico una sonrisa y se dirigió al minibar.

- Mi Bianca, mi Bianca- dijo Alfred- 47 años de casados, y yo que juraría que fue ayer cuando te vi por primera vez.

- Alfred, amor mió, yo también lo creo así, te amo tanto.

- Bueno, aquí están las copas. Brindo por ustedes por que sean felices.

- Salud- dijeron al mismo tiempo Alfred y Bianca entrelazando sus copas.

- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos a dormir, mañana va ha ser un día largo. Buenas noches Edgar- dijo Bianca.

- Buenas noches Bianca- dijo Edgar dando un abrazo a Bianca- Alfred, que duermas placidamente- Dijo mientras estrechaban sus manos.

Edgar salio de la casa mientras los viejos sentimientos se agolpaban en su interior, amaba a Bianca, desde el primer momento en que la vio, pero desde ese momento supo que ella jamás lo vería como hombre. Cuando la conoció, ella y Alfred tenían una historia, habían huido desde Francia, los padres de Bianca se oponían a la relación que tenía con Alfred, la diferencia de edades y de clases sociales. Odiaba a Alfred y su vida perfecta, tenía a la mujer perfecta, una hija, una nieta perfecta. Pero para él, Edgar, no, nunca la tuvo tan fácil. Jamás se caso, vivía en una pequeña casa, una vez a la semana una muchacha iba para hacer la limpieza. Sin darse cuenta llego había llegado a su casa, entro despacio, deposito una pequeña bolsita sobre la mesa, y se dirigió a la cocina, se sirvió un poco de agua y tomo unas pastillas, se recostó en el sillón y serró los ojos.

Bianca fue la primera en subir, Alfred estaba dando unas indicaciones a Clarece, la cocinera, para el desayuno, cuando estaba por saliendo de la cocina escucho un ruido en el segundo piso, subió lo mas rápido que pudo seguido de Clarece. Cuando entro Bianca estaba tirada en el piso, se sacudía ligeramente, Alfred se acerco a ella.

- Bianca, no puedes irte, no puedes dejarme.

- Amor mió, nuestros corazones están unidos, es un misterio, Tu eres mi destino, tu eres mi amor, juntos para siempre…te estaré esperando…Te amo…- Dijo Bianca con un ultimo suspiro…

- Puedes ir en paz amor, pronto estaremos juntos, juntos eternamente.- dijo Alfred depositando un dulce beso en los labios tibios de Bianca.

Dos horas después

Cuando Grissom y Sara llegaron a la casa de los Legrand vieron una enorme carpa que se alzaba en el jardín trasero. Algunos curiosos se habían arremolinado alrededor. Cruzaron la cinta amarilla y entraron a la casa. Una mesa estaba en el centro de la sala y sobre ella había tres copas. Jim los esperaba.

- El cuerpo esta arriba, Bianca Legrand, 72 años de edad. Una de las empleadas dio aviso al 911, parece que fue envenenamiento.

- ¿Sabes a que se debe la carpa?

- Si. El matrimonio Legrand cumplía 47 años de casados.

- Y ¿el marido donde esta?

- Esta arriba, le dieron unos calmantes- Dijo Jim-, estaba destrozado.

- Bien, se sabe algo más.

- Si, un tal Edgar Emerson estuvo con ellos unos minutos antes, brindaron y él se fue.

- Averigua sobre ese tal Edgar Emerson.

- Bien.

Sara fue a la segunda planta mientras que Grissom se quedaba cogiendo las copas y las botellas en el minibar. David bajo llevándose el cuerpo, tras el venia Sara, su cabello parecía danzar cada vez que ella descendía, el suave movimiento de sus brazos, Grissom aparto esas imágenes de su mente para centrarse en el caso.

Horas más tarde

- Toxicología acaba de enviarme el resultado del contenido estomacal y decidí traértelo- Dijo el Dr. Robbins entrando al despacho de Grissom- Estricnina, 30 miligramos.

- ¿Fue lo único que encontraste?-dijo Grissom

- Si.

- Dr. Robbins, no pensé encontrarle aquí... Grissom encontré

- Si traje el informe de toxicología, por lo visto la victima ingirió…

- Estricnina, si, aunque se encontraba en la copa del marido.

- ¿Encontraste algo mas?

- Si. Tres pares de huellas. Una de ellas es de la victima y la otra del marido.

- Jim dijo que habían brindado con un viejo amigo- dijo Grissom-, tal vez son las de él. Primero hablemos con el marido.

Sala interrogatorios

- Señor Legrand encontramos estricnina en una de las copas

- No entiendo- Dijo Alfred tristemente

- Su esposa ingirió un veneno, para ser exactos estricnina.

- Sigo sin entender.

- La única copa que contenía estricnina era la de usted.

Yo amo a Bianca, si lo que ustedes creen que yo la mate se equivocan. Yo la amo¿Por qué le quitaría la vida a mi Bianca?-Dijo Alfred con lágrimas en los ojos- Llevamos 47 años de casados, luchamos contra todos por nuestro amor. Sabe, nos fugamos de Francia, sus padres se opinan por la diferencia de edades ella apenas tenia 24 años y yo ya tenia 42, claro sin incluir que yo era un simple chofer y ella era de la elite. Cuando me arme de valor y le dije lo que sentía ella me dijo que me amaba desde el primer momento en que me vio. Empezamos un romance a escondidas; no nos importo ya que éramos felices así. Pero un día esa felicidad se vio opacada, una prueba dijo ella, sus padres la comprometieron con otro. Ella se negó y decidimos contar lo nuestro. Sus padres se opusieron de inmediato, a ella la encerraron en un cuarto y a mi me desterraron de la ciudad. Por días creí que ya no la volvería ver, hasta que un muchacho me trajo una carta de ella, quería que nos fugáramos del país, me decía que fuéramos a EEUU, le made una contestación, le dije que si. A las pocas semanas ya estábamos aquí en Las Vegas, no mucho después nos casamos. Cree que después de todo eso tendría el valor de matarla. Ella era mi alma gemela. Yo nunca creí en eso. Vidas pasadas, el destino y el amor que rompe barreras y que dura una eternidad. Cree que después de todo ese amor que había crecido en nosotros desde siempre yo le quitaría la vida, si la mataba seria como si yo mismo me matara. Hubiera preferido ser yo quien bebiera de esa copa. Pero no se, talvez en gesto de amor, entrelazamos las copas. Ella bebió de mi copa y yo la de la de ella.

El silencio que siguió al discurso fue abrumador, ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a decir algo.

Señor, esa noche, nos dijeron que se había quedado un amigo con usted. ¿nos puede decir quien era?- Pregunto Sara

- Edgar, Edgar Emerson.

- Otra pregunta ¿Quién sirvió las copas?- Pregunto Sara

- Edgar. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

- Talvez el veneno no era para ella- Dijo Sara con suavidad-. Probablemente el veneno iba dirigido para usted.

- Buenas tardes. ¿El señor Edgar Emerson?

- Un momento por favor- respondió una muchacha

Habían llegado a una pequeña casa, no muy lejos de los Legrand. La casa era de un solo piso, su aspecto no era el mejor, tenia varias grietas y parecía venirse abajo en cualquier momento.

- Si, que desean.

- Señor Emerson, soy el detective Jim Brass y ellos son Gil Grissom y Sara Sidle de laboratorio de criminalística. Estamos aquí por motivos del asesinato de la señora Bianca Legrand.

- Si. Desean pasar.

- Preferimos nos acompañe.

- Me podrían esperar un minuto, si quieren pueden pasar.

- Muy bien, solo un minuto. Oficial acompañe al señor.

sala de interrogatorios

- Estricnina.

- La amaba-Dijo Edgar desesperadamente-, pero ella creía en las almas gemelas, el amor verdadero que vence todo hasta la propia muerte, ella me dijo que Alfred era su alma gemela. No podía competir con ello.

- ¿Por eso la mato, por que no le amaba?

- ¡NO!- Grito Edgar- el veneno no era para ella, todo salio mal. Le di la copa con veneno a Alfred, pero entrelazaron las copas y Bianca tomo el contenido-Dijo temblando- Vi como el líquido tocaba sus labios, quise detenerla pero algo me lo impidió. Yo ya no puedo más, por mi culpa ella esta muerta. Por mi egoísmo. Ella era feliz, y debí conformarme con ello. Durante años lo hice…

- Bien, Edgar Emerson queda arrestado por el asesinato de Bianca Legrand.

Cuando Grissom y Sara dejaron la sala de interrogatorios, Amalia los alcanzo.

- Dr. Grissom, Srta. Sidle soy Amalia, nieta de Alfred Legrand.- Dijo Amalia- Mi abuelo falleció hace un par de horas, antes de morir me pidió que les entregara este sobre a los dos.- Dijo tendiéndoles un sobre- Me dijeron que trajeron al señor Edgar. Creen que puedan entregarle este sobre

- No te preocupes yo se la doy- Dijo Sara

- Gracias, yo ya me tengo que ir. Adiós- Dijo Amalia mientras se alejaba de ellos.

- Creo que será mejor que le lleves la carta ahora mismo.

- Si. Nos vemos luego.

Grissom se sentó tras su escritorio, y empezó a leer la carta de Alfred. La leyó una, dos tres veces, las palabras se agolpaban en su mente, no sabia en que pensar…

- Grissom me oyes-dijo Sara desde la puerta.

Grissom se sobresalto, miro a la joven. Lucia agitada. Con un gesto le indico que pasara y tomara asiento.

- Disculpa, estaba un poco distraído- Dijo Grissom, no había apartado aun la mirada de la joven-. ¿Que decías?

- Edgar Emerson se suicido- Dijo débilmente-. Pidió un vaso de agua y…

- ¿Estricnina?

- No, se corto la yugular… No pude hacer nada.

- No te preocupes- Dijo acercándose a la chica-, no fue tu culpa. Ve a casa, necesitas descansar.

- Si, creo que tienes razón, nos vemos mañana- Dijo Sara suavemente

- Sara…

La chica no voltio, aparentando que no le había escuchado o tal ve no le escucho, Grissom se quedo unos minutos quieto, sin saber que hacer, necesitaba hablar con alguien, cogió la carta y luego el también se marcho, pero no fue a su casa, necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba un té. Tenia que verla, tenia que ver a Lady Heather.


	10. Secretos de la luna

**_Secretos de la luna _**

**_30 de mayo _**

Un silencio abrumador inundaba el lugar, se podía escuchar hasta el sonido del reloj, dos personas estaban frente a frente, una de ellas leía atentamente una carta, la otra tenia una fina taza de te entre las manos.

- No se que hacer-Dijo Grissom-. Todo esto es muy confuso para mí. No se que me pasa.

- Siempre lo has sabido, solo no querías reconocerlo.

- Tal vez, pero creí que todo estaba controlado.

- Esto no se puede controlar, Solo pasa.

- Y que se supone lo que tengo que hacer ahora.

- Eso solo lo puedes saber tú.

- Si- Dijo Grissom suavemente

- Es mejor que actúes rápido, talvez para el momento en que te des cuenta, podría ser realmente muy tarde.

- Lo se. Me tengo que ir.

- Bien.

- Adiós Heather

6.50 PM

Estaba terminando de cambiarse, era su día libre pero poco le importaba no quería quedarse sola en casa. Cuando se disponía aponerse la chaqueta tocaron el timbre.

- ¿Sí?- Dijo Sara abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Srta. Sara Sidle? – pregunto un muchacho, no tendría más de 15 años de edad, traía una caja. Tenía una chaqueta con el nombre de Víctor.

- Si soy yo ¿Qué desea?

- Tengo un paquete para usted- dijo entregándole la caja

- Gracias- dijo mientras cogía la caja con dificultad.

Miro la superficie de la caja para ver el nombre del remitente pero solo vio un sello de "urgente". Alzo la vista para preguntarle al joven de quien era el paquete pero no había nadie. Extrañada serró la puerta y dejo la caja sobre la mesa, abrió la caja lentamente, lo primero que vio fue un sobre que tenía su nombre escrito, lo extrajo con mucho cuidado. Parecía un sobre común y corriente, miro dentro del sobre, había una sola hoja, una carta, una carta firmada por Alfred. Leyó la carta, oración tras oración, párrafo tras párrafo. Cuando termino de leerla no pudo evitar sonreír mientras una lágrima corría libremente por su mejilla. De pronto una inquietud llego a su mente, si lo que decía la carta era cierto, si en verdad existían las almas gemelas, y si…

6.55 PM

- Listo señor, ya le entregue el paquete- dijo "Víctor"

- Muchas Gracias- Dijo un hombre oculto en las sombras-. Ten muchacho.- dijo dándole cien dólares

- Gracias- dijo el muchacho alejándose.

El hombre observo al muchacho hasta que dio vuelta en una esquina, luego cogió su móvil y marco.

- El paquete fue entregado.

7.00 PM

Era un hermoso vestido negro que hacía juego con los zapatos de tacón, había una tarjeta enganchada en vestido, la cogió y la leyó:

_"Sara. _

_Hace años me pediste que cenáramos juntos, se que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero quisiera que fuéramos a cenar y hablar. Te mando este vestido para que lo uses, claro si tú aceptas. Yo de todos modos quiero hablarte. Yo iré a tu casa ha las 20.00 horas. _

_Gil Grissom_

7.50 PM

Estaba nervioso, estaciono el auto frente al departamento de la chica, eran las 7.50 PM respiro hondo y se dirigió al piso de la chica.

7.55 PM

Sara estaba casi lista, había surgido algo inesperado a última hora e hizo que se demorara un poco, ahora tenia un poco de ayuda.

8.00 PM

Estaba frente a la puerta, trato de relajarse y toco el timbre. La puerta se abrió dando paso a un joven de cabellos negros y ojos castaños.

flash black

Dejo la tarjeta sobre la mesa y corrió a cambiarse. Esta preparando el baño, cuando el timbre sonó. Inmediatamente pensó en Grissom, tal vez se arrepintió, o llegaba muy temprano. Abrió la puerta y respiro aliviada al ver quien era.

- Adam…

- TIA SARA!!!!

- Amy- Dijo Sara mientras cargaba a la niña-. Pero que grande que estas.

- Te extrañe mucho- Dijo Amy abrazando fuertemente a Sara.

- Yo también, y ¿Tu madre?

- Aquí estoy, Amy ¿Cuatas veces te he dicho que no te alejes de mi lado?- Le regaño Kelly

- Na! Quería ver a mi tía Sara- Dijo mientras se abrazaba más a Sara

- Ni siquiera con nosotros. ¿Sara que le has dado a nuestra hija?- Dijo Adam.

- Yo nada, no es cierto Amy- dijo Sara guiñándole un ojo-. Pasen¿Quieren algo de tomar?

- No nada gracias.

- Creímos que te habías ido- Dijo Kelly-, pero vimos tu auto y bueno aquí nos tienes.

- Tía ¿Vas a salir?

- Si, yo tengo que…-No sabia que decir, no delante de Adam, como decirle que se iba a cenar con su jefe-…ir a…

- Pero como pude olvidarlo- Dijo Kelly- Tienes esa reunión, la cena con el equipo.

- ¡Si!, yo me estaba alistando, y bueno.

- Ma¿podemos quedarnos aquí?

- Por mi no hay ningún problema.

- Bien, entonces nos quedamos.

- Yo voy a bañarme y bueno salgo en un momento- Dijo Sara.

- Demórate lo que quieras- Dijo Adam

Sara entro al cuarto de baño y suspiro aliviada, al menos ya no seria muy sospechoso que Grissom la fuera a buscar, apunto mentalmente que tendría que darle las gracias a Kelly.

fin flash black

- ¿Busca a Sara?- pregunto Adam

- Si, soy…

- Que bueno que se durmió, con lo difícil que es hacerla dormir- Dijo Kelly

- Si, oja…-Comenzó a decir Sara pero se interrumpió al ver a Grissom- Grissom…

Grissom se quedo maravillado al ver a Sara, estaba más que hermosa, el vestido negro caía liso hasta la altura de la rodilla, el escote en V ligeramente pronunciado, los zapatos de tacón con los broches de plata, hacían que luciera realmente hermosa.

- Eh, Sara vine a buscarte, pero…

- No se preocupe por nosotros. Pero creo que no hemos sido presentados. Soy Adam Dickinson y ella es mi esposa Kelly.

- Mucho gusto, Gilbert Grissom.

- Bueno, nosotros vamos con Amy- Dijo Kelly-. Fue un gusto conocerle Sr. Grissom

- El gusto fue mío, Sra. Dickinson

- Bueno, diviértanse- Dijo Adam-. Nos vemos mañana, hermanita- dijo mientras depositaba un dulce beso en la frente de Sara.

- ¿Hermanos?- Pregunto Grissom, cuando Adam cerro la puerta.

- Larga historia.

- Tenemos toda la noche. Señorita Sidle- Dijo Grissom tendiéndole un brazo-, tiene la amabilidad de acompañarme.

- Claro- Dijo Sara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

8.05 PM

Era la décima vez que trataba de hablar con él, pero con el mimo resultado que las anteriores veces APAGADO. Tenia el celular apagado, no podía creerlo.

- Catherine¿Te pasa algo?- Dijo Jim entrando a la sala de descanso.

- Si, intento localizar a Grissom aun no llega- Dijo Catherine en un tono molesto.

- Hable con él, me dijo que se iba a tomar el día libre.

- Pero… ¿y el turno?

- Oye deja al pobre hombre, quería descansar- Dijo Jim

- ¿Qué bicho le pico?

Jim solamente se limito a sonreír. Sabía bien la razón por la cual Grissom no había ido a trabajar, una razón con nombre y apellido: SARA SIDLE

8.30 PM

- ¿Qué lugar es este?

Habían llegado a un bosque alejado de las luces de la ciudad. Había una pequeña laguna, frente a ella se alzaba una cabaña a la que le faltaba el techo.

- Lo encontré hace unos años, estaba a la venta y lo compre. Vengo cada vez que puedo a ver las estrellas- Dijo Grissom señalando el cielo que en esos momentos les estaba regalando una hermosa luna con miles de estrellitas.

- Es hermoso

- No más que tu- Grissom sonrió al ver que Sara esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

8.40 PM

- Kelly, tengo que hablar con Sara- Dijo Adam

- Espera a mañana.

- No puede esperar a mañana.

- No seas así, deja que salga un poco.

- Es que…

- Es que nada, déjala tranquila.

- Ke…- Adam se callo de repente- ¿Cómo que espere a mañana¿Acaso no piensa a venir a dormir?

- Eh…bueno- Dijo Kelly nerviosa-, oye supongo que la "fiesta" durara hasta la madrugada.

- Ah! Pero quiero hablar con ella.

- Adam, cállate y déjame escuchar la radio- Dijo Kelly fastidiada.

8.45 PM

El interior de la cabaña estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna, en el centro había una gran mesa, con dos bandejas de plata, una botella de Champagne, y dos copas.

- Me permite- Dijo Grissom jalando una de las sillas.

- Gracias- Dijo Sara con una sonrisa-¿Lo has preparado todo tu solo?

- Jim ayudo un poco- Dijo Grissom sentándose-, nos esta cubriendo.

- Entiendo.

- Bueno empecemos con la ensalada de espárragos- Dijo Grissom destapando una de las bandejas.

- Y ¿Qué sigue después?

- Arroz con coles de Brusela- Dijo señalando la otra bandeja.

- Eso suena rico¿Lo has hecho tú?

- Claro¿acaso lo dudas?- dijo Grissom llevándose un bocado a la boca

- No- dijo imitándole- esta delicioso.

- Gracias. El chico que estaba en tu casa, te llamo "hermanita"...

- Adam, crecimos juntos, en Tamales.

- Entiendo. Se criaron juntos. Y ¿los padres de él?

- Cuando el tenía 12 años la señora Dickinson murió y su padre fue condenado por narcotráfico a los 13 años.

- Entiendo.

El resto de la cena transcurrió tranquilamente, no hablaron de nada en particular, un poco de aquello y un poco de lo otro.

- Todo estuvo delicioso- Dijo Sara.

- Gracias, oye te importaría si salimos a dar una vuelta.

- No, claro que no me importa.

Grissom jalo la silla para que Sara se levantara. La luna seguía brillando con gran esplendor, dándole al lugar un aire mágico.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Pregunto Sara, Grissom sonrió y asintió con la cabeza- ¿Por que me trajiste aquí?

- Ah, es que quería que vieras algo- Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, la guió hasta la pequeña laguna, y le indico que la mirara

Sara miro donde le indicaba, no pudo evitar sonreír, no sabia que decir, estaba más que sorprendida. En la laguna se reflejaba claramente la luna.

- Te bajo la luna y la pongo a tus pies- Dijo Grissom

- Es maravillosos, me encanta.- Dijo Sara

- Sara, hay otra razón por la que te he traído aquí. Esto es difícil para mí, siempre intente ocultarme tras el trabajo. Ocultarme y olvidar todo tipo de sentimientos, por un tiempo logre hacerlo y todo parecía perfecto. Pero algo paso he hizo que me diera cuenta de que algo iba mal, muy mal, algo me estaba pasando. Siempre lo supe, pero tenia miedo de que todo terminara mal, de que lo arruinara. No quería arriesgarme.

- Quien no arriesga no gana.

- Exacto. Yo ya lo sabia lo que me estaba pasando, pero no quería aceptarlo, ahora, Sara, si no es demasiado tarde ¿Quisieras comenzar una nueva vida junto a mi?

Sara se que quedo sin palabras, no se había dado cuenta pero se encontraban a una distancia muy corta, tanto que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

- Sabes, nunca es demasiado tarde- Fue lo único que atino decir Sara.

Grissom acorto la distancia que los separaba y la beso, fue un dulce beso, un beso suave y tierno, un beso en el que se dijeron todo, en el que expresaron lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Se separaron lentamente sin dejarse de mirar fijamente a los ojos.

- Te amo- Dijo Grissom.

- Y yo.

al día siguiente

Sara abrió los ojos, el sol ya había salido, aun se encontraban en el bosque, se habían quedado dormidos en el pasto, tenía el saco de Grissom sobre los hombros.

- Hola- Dijo Grissom

- Hola.

- ¿Dormiste bien?- Pregunto Grissom

- Se podría decir que si- Dijo Sara con una sonrisa en los labios-. ¿Y tú?

- Si, pero el despertar fue lo mejor, vi un ángel a mi lado.

Sara se sonrojo levemente, Grissom reprimió una carcajada, se veía tan hermosa, miro su reloj eran las 10 AM.

- Será mejor irnos, ya es muy tarde. Adam debe de estar preocupado por ti.

- ADAM, me olvide por completo de él.

- Se nota que es muy celoso.

- No sabes cuanto, se toma muy enserio el papel de hermano mayor.

- Eso es bueno.

Grissom ayudo a Sara a levantarse, luego se montaron el la SUV y partieron rumbo a casa de la chica. 

- Son las 10 AM, y Sara aun no llega- Dijo Adam molesto

- Adam tranquilo, seguro que... se quedo a dormir en la casa de alguien.

- Si, cla...- Se interrumpió, alguien había tocado el timbre- ¿Quien es?- Dijo abriendo la puerta.

- Adam, hola- Dijo Sara

- ¿Donde has estado? Y no me digas que en esa dichosa cena con el equipo por que no te voy a creer una sola palabra, traes el vestido sucio, lleno de hojas.

Sara se quedo en blanco, como había podido pasar ese pequeño detalle, miro a Kelly tratando de pedirle ayuda.

- Cariño, no tenías algo urgente que hablar con Sara- Dijo Kelly inocentemente

- Eh, si, pero ya no importa.

- Adam si no te importa, quiero darme un baño, más tarde hablamos.

Antes de que Adam se de cuenta, Sara corrió hacia su cuarto y se encerró dentro. Se recostó sobre la cama y sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Algo nuevo había empezado y solo esperaba que durara para siempre.


	11. Celos y traición

**Celos y traición**

_Hacia más de un año que habían empezado a salir y todo parecía marchar bien, pero para Sara algo pasaba entre ellos, de un tiempo atrás, Grissom se había empezado a portar de una manera diferente: distante, frió, casi cortante con ella. _

_Aun no convivían juntos, pero de vez en cuando Grissom se quedaba en el departamento de Sara, pero ya no lo hacia. _

_Recordó cuando fue a verle a su despacho y él se encontraba hablando con Catherine y el como ambos se callaron rápidamente al verla, desde ese momento empezó a sospechar, luego fueron llamadas telefónicas que interrumpía cada vez que ella andaba cerca. _

10 de diciembre del 2007

_Entraron a la habitación entre risas y caricias, estaban de luna de miel, dejo a Maura sobre la cama, el dormitorio apenas estaba alumbrado, sonrió al ver la silueta de su reciente esposa, no podía creer que ella se hubiera casado con él, aun recordaba el momento en que la conoció. Lo que paso después no lo supo, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y callo al piso. _

- ¿Qué tenemos?

- La camarera los encontró y dio aviso a los de seguridad- Dijo Sofía-. Pareja de recién casados, estaban de luna de miel, llegaron hoy, Maura y Víctor Honaré, ambos caucásicos de 24 y 26 años correspondientemente de Los Ángeles.

- Maura Honaré, múltiples puñaladas en el torso- Dijo el Dr. Robbins-. Víctor Honaré, traumatismo en la cabeza por un objeto contundente.

- Gil, necesito hablar contigo- Dijo Sara entrando al despacho.

- Sara, si siéntate…

- Encontré una parcial en el cuchillo, la corrí por el CODIS y encontré una coincidencia. Karen Soto, fichada por conducir en estado de ebriedad- Dijo Catherine interrumpiéndoles-. Brass ya fue por ella.

- Señorita Soto¿conocía usted a Maura Honaré.

- Maura Honaré. Claro que la conocí, me quito a mi prometido, esa tipa, la creía mi amiga. Se le metió por los ojos. Víctor y yo nos íbamos a casar, ella era la madrina y el día de la boda, él me dijo que ya no me amaba, y ambos se fueron.

- ¿Dónde se encontraba…

- Quieren saber algo, un día fueron a mi trabajo y me pidieron que fuera su madrina¡se iban a casar!, les dije que si, y lo prepare todo, fui yo quien les dio la idea de venia a Las Vegas, les recomendé el hotel. Los muy tontos, ella suplico que no lo matara, prefería morir antes que ese puerco, pero Víctor ya estaba muerto.

Sara no quiso escuchar más, salio de la sala y se dirigió al estacionamiento, sintió a Grissom atrás suyo.

- No quiero hablar, solo llévame a casa- Dijo Sara

El camino al departamento de Sara fue en silencioso, ella solo quería llegar a su departamento y darse un baño. Cuando llegaron, Gil, se marcho inmediatamente, sin darle una explicación creíble a la chica.

Sara se recostó sobre la cama y empezó a llorar, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, sintió su teléfono sonar, pero no estaba de ánimos para contestar, la contestadota salto inundando la habitación con la voz de Adam:

"_Sara, la próxima semana vamos a viajar a Las Vegas con Rick, Nancy e Ian, vamos a pasar las fiestas juntos, espero que tus amigos nos acompañen, todos ya hemos formado una gran familia, te quiero mucho hermanita, nos estamos viendo. Cuídate_

_Ah! __Amy te manda muchos besitos."_

Sara sonrió, invitar a los chicos, desecho la idea, todos tendrían algo que hacer para esas fechas. Se miro al espejo, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, tenía un muy mal aspecto, sonrió levemente y se metió a la ducha.


	12. ¿Terminamos?

**¿Terminamos?**

19 de diciembre de 2007

Sara se encontraba cerca del aeropuerto, Adam le había pedido que fuera por ellos, Adam contaba con que Gil fuera con ella. Sara le había mencionado a Grissom sobre lo que había dicho Adam, pero si le importo no lo demostró, simplemente asintió y siguió escribiendo. Ahora se encontraba frente al aeropuerto, esperando a sus amigos, triste y terriblemente sola.

- ¡Tía Sara!

Sara se giro y vio a Amy corriendo hacia ella seguida de sus padres. Esa niña nunca cambiaria, siempre les hacia lo mismo.

- Tía Sara, vamos a pasar las fiestas juntas- Dijo Amy dando brinquitos de alegría.

- Amy, te he dicho miles de veces que no te alejes de mi lado- Le reprendió Kelly.

- Déjala tranquila, sabes que es apegada a Sara- Dijo una mujer de aproximadamente 33 años de edad.

- ¡Nancy!- Dijo Sara

Sara sonrió, cuando Adam le dijo que los Prince los acompañarían, ella no le creyó, pero ahora que ellos estaban ahí, se reprendió mentalmente por haber desconfiado. Después de saludarse y uno que otro comentario fuera de lugar, se marcharon al hotel, Sara había insistido para que se quedaran en su casa pero no habían aceptado, hasta Amy había estado de acuerdo con esa decisión.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Kelly separo a Sara del grupo, tratando de que Adam no se de cuenta, pero si captando la atención de Nancy.

- ¿Qué te sucede?-Pregunto Kelly.

- Nada- mintió Sara.

- No me engañes- dijo Kelly ligeramente molesta-, te conozco; y se que has llorado.

- Gil- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-, esta diferente conmigo. Algo le pasa y no se que es.

- Mándalo al diablo- Dijo Nancy.

- Habla con él.- dijo Kelly ignorando a Nancy.

- Cada vez que lo intento, alguien nos interrumpe.

- Bueno- empezó a decir Kelly-…Que pasen las fiestas, talvez esta estresado el pobre.

- ¿Tú crees?- Pregunto Sara con cierta ironía.

- Si, recuerdo que con Richard era igual, él se puso así y… y yo creí que…tenia otra mujer- Dijo Nancy nerviosamente.

Sara se quedo callada un momento, pero Kelly miro intrigada a Nancy, no entendía por que engañaba a Sara, se notaba que estaba mintiendo.

- Tal vez- dijo Sara despacio-, tengas razón.

- Vez, no hay de que preocuparse, ahora ve a tu casa descansa, que mañana tenemos que iniciar los preparativos para la cena.

Sara sonrió, aun tenia esa duda, pero no quería arruinar las cosas, ellos habían viajado solo para pasarla bien y no quería estropearles los ánimos de nadie, en especial de esos dos niños.

Se despidió de todos, Adam decidió acompañarla, cosa que a Sara no le hizo gracia, y luego de discutir, Sara acepto que Adam la acompañara, ocasionado que Amy los siguiera, al final Sara se encontraba sentada en el asiento de atrás con Amy a su lado.

Kelly observo el auto hasta que se perdiera de vista, luego volvió al hotel, tenía que hablar con Nancy, saber por que engaño a Sara.

- Nancy- Dijo Kelly acercándose a ella- podemos hablar un minuto.

- Cariño ya vuelvo- Dijo Nancy dirigiéndose a Richard-.Vamos.

Ambas se marcharon a la cafetería del hotel, pidieron un par de cafés y se sentaron a conversar. Nancy le explico a Kelly el por que de mentirle a Sara. "Solo quería que se calmara". Luego ambas acordaron ir a ver a ver a Grissom y pedirle una explicación.

_24 de diciembre de 2007 _

**11.00 PM **

**Habían alquilado un salón, todos ya se encontraban ahí, Ian y Amy corrían de un lado a otro, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, conversando de trivialidades y con un ambiente muy tenso, iban vestidos formalmente, Warrick fue por Catherine y Lindsey; Nick por Sofía, Gil por Sara y los demás llegaron por su propia cuenta. **

**Kelly llamo a los niños a la mesa para que cenaran, pero antes Grissom se levanto y pidió la palabra. **

**- Sara- dijo mirando fijamente a Sara-, lo nuestro ya no puede seguir. Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros en los últimos meses, ha sido algo especial pero ya no podemos seguir con esto. Lo he pensado, y lo he pensado mucho, y he llegado a una conclusión. **

**Sara se quedo sin aliento¿estaba terminado con ella? y delante de todos, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. **

**- Gil- empezó a decir Sara-, yo… **

**- Sara, déjalo terminar- Dijo Catherine. **

**- Delante de todos quiero pedirte, no más bien quiero saber si-dijo mientras sacaba un cajita-¿te quieres casar conmigo?-abriendo la caja y dejado ver un hermoso anillo de compromiso. **

**Sara se sorprendió, no podía creerlo, miro a Catherine, parecía satisfecha. Y de pronto todo parecía encajar. Por un momento se quedo sin palabras, todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre ella, por sus expresiones podría deducir que ya sabían de ello. Sonrió dijo que si. **

**Grissom sonrió y le puso el anillo y luego la beso mientras que todos aplaudían. El transcurso de la cena fue tranquilo y con un ambiente más relajado. **


	13. Aisha Deghemteri

**Aisha Deghemteri**

Aisha Deghemteri, era una muchacha de apenas 27 años de edad, de tez blanca, alta, delgada, de cabellos negros y de aspecto distinguido. Había sido transferida de Los Ángeles al turno de la noche en Las Vegas.

Su llegada había ocasionado un gran alboroto en el laboratorio, mas en el turno de la noche ya que aun se mantenía en secreto la relación de Griss y Sara.

7 de enero del 2008

Esa noche Cath, Greg y Sara se encontraban reunidos en los vestuarios, Aisha aun no había llegado, lo que les permitía hablar con una mayor tranquilidad.

Greg.- ¿Y para cuando es la boda?

Sara.- Probablemente el 15 de mayo. Aunque no es muy seguro.

Cath.- Bueno, tienen que decidirse de una vez, para que así vayan preparando todo, una boda no se hace de la noche a la mañana.

Sara: Lo se, pero hemos tenido muy poco tiempo para hablar sobre el asunto, aparte Gil… (Se interrumpió al ver a una mujer entrar). ¡Hola Aisha!

Aisha.- Hola muchachos.

Cath y Greg vieron a Sara con cierto temor, ¿Qué tanto había oído Aisha?, la saludaron y los tres se marcharon hablando muy bajo.

Aisha por su parte se sintió triste, a pesar de que la trataban bien, sentía como si le ocultaran algo, Sara había callado en cuanto la vio, sabia que hablaban de Grissom, pero no sabia que, pero lo descubriría cueste lo que cueste.

Aisha se cambio y se fue al estacionamiento, ahí estaba Warrick esperándola, ambos tenían un 419 en Summerlin. De camino a la escena trato de sacarle algo de información a Warrick.

Aisha.- ¿Desde hace cuanto estas en Las Vegas?

Rick.- Naci aquí.

Aisha.- En serio, debes conocer bien la ciudad (Rick no contesto). ¿Tienes novia?

Rick.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Aisha.- Curiosidad, es que hace una semana que he llegado y no se nada de nadie, quisiera conocerlos más.

Rick (suspicaz).- SI, y pienso casarme con ella, claro después de la… (Se quedo callado un rato, se había dado cuenta de lo que iba a decir) primavera. (N/A: Para mi Tina nunca existió)

Aisha ("después de la primavera, y yo me chupo el dedo. Él iba a decir otra cosa, todos tienen secretos")- Felicidades, ella debe estar feliz.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Warrick fue el primero en bajarse del auto, tenían que tener más cuidado con ella, era muy curiosa.

Un hombre de 50 años con un disparo en la cabeza era lo que les esperaba, entraron a la casa, buscaron evidencias durante casi seis horas, luego se marcharon al laboratorio.

Después de analizar las evidencias descubrieron que la vecina había sido la culpable, ambos tenían una riña interminable, ella ya no aguantaba mas y le dio un disparo.

Mientras tanto el resto del equipo investigaba un incendio en una de las miles de bodegas de la ciudad, era el segundo caso en lo que iba de la semana.

Sara.- Brass ¿hay victimas?

Brass.- una pareja muerta, ella de 20 y el de 24.

Catherine.- en el anterior incendio también se encontró a una pareja, ella de 19 y el de 22.

Greg.- ¿crees que hay conexión entre ambos incendios?

Catherine.- no lo se.

Entraron a la bodega con mucho cuidado, había una cama en el centro y sobre ella dos cuerpos calcinados, aunque se podía distinguir a los abrazados.

Catherine (susurra).- es tan parecido al otro.

Nick.- recuerdo que en el anterior había una especie de marca en el techo.

Casi por instinto miraron al techo, y efectivamente había una especie de marca en el techo justo debajo de la cama.

Tomaron fotografías de todo, recogieron las evidencias, la mayoría iría a rastros, cuando terminaron regresaron al laboratorio. Había un nuevo asesino en serie.

La autopsia arrojo múltiples puñaladas. Al parecer llevaban una semana muertos.

Dr. Robbins.- También encontré una llave en la tráquea de ella

Catherine.- Gracias Robbins.

Una llave, y un sinfín de objetos quemados eran lo único que tenían, no les decía nada, estaban en un callejón sin salida. Decidieron dejar la investigación.

Aisha se quedo parada en el estacionamiento, oculta en las sombras. Vio como Grissom subía a su auto, cuando a ella le dijeron que iba a ser transferida a Las Vegas e iba a estar bajo el mando de Gilbert Grissom, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, admiraba a ese hombre, y aunque nunca lo había conocido personalmente ella alimento un sentimiento hacia él. Y aunque sabia que las reglas y la diferencia de edades estaban en su contra, haría lo imposible por estar con él, y nada ni nadie lo impedirían.


	14. vientos de primavera

**Vientos de primavera**.

SARA.- El 15 de mayo me parece un buen dia.  
GRISSOM.- No lo se, podria ser otra dia, tal vez después del 15  
SARA.- ¿Después del 15?  
GRISSOM.- Si, talvez el 25 de mayo, ese dia me trae recuerdos muy gratos…

Flash Black  
El dia habia empezado con nuves de lluvia, las cuales amenazaban con quedarse todo el dia. Grissom se levanto con pesades, tenia que dar una conferencia y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Como pudo llego al baño y se alisto lo mas rapido que pudo y salio de la habitacion.  
Caminaba por las calles, habia empezado a correr un fuerte viento, y las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer. Empezo a correr para no mojarse, cuando por fin llego al auditorio, la vio. Era alta, delgada, su cabello castaño iba recogido en una cola de caballo e iba acompañada de un muchacho. Grissom se quedo quieto unos minutos observandolos, el muchacho le dijo algo haciendo que ella sonria aunque sus ojos no participaron, el ruido de un trueno sobresalto a la pareja haciendo que entraran al auditorio.  
Grissom los siguio y vio como se sentaban en la ultima fila, mientras que él pasaba al frente. Se presento y comenzo la charla, la joven castaña le hacia preguntas que a duras penas podia contestar.  
Despues de casi 2 horas, el coordinador se levanto y mando a un resceso de 10 min.  
Grissom se retiro, tenia 10 minutos para descansar, habia un cafetin cerca asi que se apresuro hacia el, cuando la volvio a ver, pero esta vez estaba sola. Se acerco hacia ella, queria conocerla mas, tal vez tomar un café.  
GRISSOM.- Disculpe, yo…("pero que hermosa que es"-penso)-¿señorita?  
- Sidle, Sara Sidle.  
GRISSOM.- Señorita Sidle, ¿le gustaria tomar un café conmigo?  
SARA.- Claro.  
Ambos se fueron al cafetin, no hablaron de nada, pero hablaron de todo. El tiempo se les hizo corto, pero 10 minutos no son nada, el clima les sonrio y las nubes de lluvia dijeron adios, y el sol salio dando su mejor resplandor. Tal vez otro dia podrian juntarse y hablar mas, intercambiaron numeros y direcciones de trabajo, y ambos regresaron al auditorio, terminado todo ya no pudieron volverse a juntar, ella tenia que ir al trabajo y él fue apresado por sus colegaas.  
--horas mas tarde--  
"El laboratorio de San Francisco" se dijo a si mismo, no era tan grande como el de Las Vegas. Siguio caminado, Sara tenia que estar por ahí, vio a un hombre caminar hacia el, derrepente el sabria donde estaba Sara, si habia ido a trabajar despues de la charla, la habia conocido hace unas horas y parecia que la conocia de toda la vida.

GRISSOM.- Disculpe, Sabe donde puedo encontrar a Sara Sidle.  
HOMBRE.- eso es lo que yo quisiera saber, alguien la llamo y no ha vuelto, he ido a recepcion y jamas tubo una llamada.

El hombre siguio su camino dejandolo confundido, "¿donde podria estar esa muchacha?", avanzo unos pasos pero luego retrosedio, habia escuchado un grito. Habia una puerta blanca, trato de abrirla pero fue inutil. Busco alguna llave, habia una colgada en la pared, la cogio y trato de abrir la puerta, se escucho un clic y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba abrazando a su Sara. Estaba temblando, parecia asustada.  
GRISSOM.- tranquila (dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello)- no pasa nada.-(por encima del hombro de la chica vio lo wue tanto la habia asustado, unos de los muertos "se habia sentado")- Todo esta bien.  
SARA( avergonzada) .- Se levanto y la puerta estaba cerrada…me asuste(con la mirada baja)  
GRISSOM.- le pudo pasar a cualquiera, los movimientos Post-morten, aunque no son comunes, suelen pasar.(la muchacha simplemente sonrio). Ahora (dijo tratando de cambiar de tema), crees que puedas pedir la tarde libre, he llegado anoche y no conozco bien la ciudad.  
Sara sonrio dulcemente, Grissom la acompaño para hablar con el director del laboratorio, que, sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio la tarde libre.  
Fueron desde Fisherman's Wharf hasta el edificio Pirámide Transamérica, cerca del Puente Golden Gate, un agradable hombre les tomo una foto, luego fueron a la bahia a observar el atardecer mientras comian helados.  
Un joven pintor los observaba, en su lienzo plasmaba la tranquilidad de la pareja, detalle por detalle, cuando hubo terminado, la pareja habia desaparecido, sonrio para si, cogio el pincel e hizo un ultimo trazo: 25 de mayo del 98.  
Fin del Flash Black  
SARA.- Claro, entonces que sea el 25 de mayo.  
GRISSOM.- bien, dile a los muchachos que ya tenemos la fecha…


	15. El que calla otorga

_El que calla otorga_  
10 de Enero

Griss estaba feliz tenia una fecha fija para la boda, su boda. Todo le parecía un sueño, un sueño del que no quería despertar, tenia tantas ideas en mente, tenia un futuro, un futuro con la mujer mas hermosa del mundo. De pronto una imagen se le vino a la mente, un niño corriendo por toda la casa, llamándole papá, podía sentir el olor de las galletas, podía escuchar risas, escuchaba…  
Grissom volvió a la realidad, alguien estaba tocando la puerta de su despacho.  
GRISSOM.- Adelante  
La puerta se abrió lentamente, Aisha entro despacio a la oficina, llevaba una casaca cerrada hasta el cuello, y unos pantalones demasiados apretados.  
AISHA.- Griss crees que puedas darme clases privadas de Entomología, es que…Uf no sientes calor (dijo mientras se abanicaba con la mano y se sacaba la casaca, dejando al descubierto su escotadísima blusa)- En que estaba (dijo mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio dejando ver sus atributos)- A si, crees que puedas enseñarme todo.  
GRISSOM (Sorprendido).- Te puedo recomendar un libro.  
AISHA (Mientras se acercaba mas a Griss).- Pero yo quiero que tu me enseñes todo lo…  
Aisha se interrumpió la puerta del despacho acababa de ser abierta, una figura delgada y horrible entro al despacho, la escena era comprometedora. Aisha se había acercado tanto a Grissom que ya se encontraba sobre la mesa y se sujetaba de los brazos de la silla.  
ECKLIE (enojado).- ¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ?  
AISHA (bajando del escritorio y acomodándose la ropa).- Nada, yo solo quería que Gil me enseñe…  
ECKLIE.- ¿ENSEÑARTE QUE?  
GRISSOM.- Entomología, pero ya le dije que le iba a recomendar un libro, ahora si me disculpan tengo un caso que resolver.  
Y sin más salió de su oficina dejando a Ecklie con la palabra en la boca. Aisha tardo un rato en reaccionar, pero luego salió tras Grissom.

Ecklie se quedo furioso, salió de la oficina diciendo frases incoherentes, era tanta su ira que no se dio cuenta de que Sara iba en dirección opuesta a él.  
ECKLIE.- Que rayos--  
SARA.- Ecklie…  
ECKLIE.- Sidle, (Se callo un momento, de repente ella sabría lo de Grissom y Deghemteri)- justo la persona que buscaba. ¿Sabes que sucede entre Grissom y Deghemteri?  
SARA (Sobresaltada).- ¿Po… por qué?  
ECKLIE.- Los encontré en una situación comprometedora… Tú me entiendes.  
SARA (Enojada).- No, no se nada. (Se marcha, dejando a Ecklie con las palabras en la boca)  
ECKLIE.- ¿Y esta?

Sara caminaba pesadamente por todo el laboratorio, -"como me pudo hacer esto y a tres meses de nuestro matrimonio"- pensó- "No Sara, relájate, y habla con él. Seguro hay una explicación coherente para este asunto. Capaz Ecklie estaba exagerando o lo invento…"

Fue directo al despacho de Gil, no había nadie, -"¿Dónde pudo meterse?"- Pensó. Se dio la vuelta para ir a la sala de descanso y se dio de bruces con Nick.  
NICK.- Sara, justo la persona que buscaba.  
SARA.- En que te puedo ayudar.  
NICK.- Hubo otro incendio en una bodega. Grissom nos esta esperando.  
Sara asintió y ambos salieron para el escenario. Cuando llegaron vieron a Grissom y Aisha conversando con Brass, Grissom al ver a Sara aparto la mirada, sabia que no había echo nada, pero tampoco para frenarlo. Para Sara ese gesto le dijo mucho.

BRASS.- Stefano Scardola de 20 y Roberta Ricci de 18. Ambos turistas.  
AISHA.- Extranjeros, la edad, quemados en una bodega… Ha atacado de nuevo.

Entraron a la bodega, el panorama era el mismo que los anteriores casos, si el fuego no había destruido algo el agua lo había echo.  
AISHA.- No se que en encontraremos, aquí todo esta arruinado.  
Pasaron mas de 10 horas procesando la escena, aun no habían encontrado nada, Sara se acerco a la puerta, algo en ella había llamado su atención. Una pequeña parte de la perilla no había sido tacada ni por el agua ni el fuego…  
SARA.- Eh, chicos he encontrado algo (Todos dejaron de hacer lo estaban haciendo y se acercaron a ella)- Una parcial.  
AISHA.- No nos ayudara de mucho.  
SARA.- Al menos es algo.  
Recogieron sus cosas y lo poco que habían encontrado y regresaron al laboratorio. Sara le encargo a Nick la parcial, -"tengo algo que arreglar"- dijo Sara mientras le daba sus cosas.  
Fue directo al despacho de Grissom, al encontrar la puerta entre abierta no se tomo la molestia de tocar. Su rostro se tenso y su respiración se acelero. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.  
GRISSOM.- Sara…  
SARA.- Deghemteri, necesito hablar con _Grissom_  
AISHA.- No vez que estamos ocupados.  
GRISSOM.- Aisha….

_AISHA.- Dime mi amor… (Aisha sabia que Sara estaba enamorada de Gil, pero no iba rendirse tan fácil así que sin previo aviso Aisha le planto un beso a Grissom.  
Sara sintió la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, se acercó a Aisha y le dio una bofetada, Aisha reacciono y le devolvió el golpe, ambas empezaron a pelear a mano limpia, cogiéndose de las greñas. Grissom las observo por unos minutos, luego las separo.  
SARA.- Esto se acabo Gilbert Grissom, lo nuestro, la boda, todo, olvídate de que existo, y ten tu maldito anillo.  
GRISSOM.- Bien, por mi normal, así ya no tengo impedimentos para estar con Aisha. (Dijo, mientras se acercaba a Aisha y la cogía por la cintura y la besaba apasionadamente… _

GRISSOM.-Aisha déjame a solas con Sara por favor…  
Sara reacciono, seguía en el umbral de la puerta, y Aisha aun estaba sobre la mesa.  
Con mucha desgana Aisha se bajo de la mesa y se retiro, chocando "sin querer" con Sara, Grissom cerró la puerta y se dirigió a Sara.  
GRISSOM.- No es lo que parece.  
SARA.- NO! Entonces explícame por que esa muchachita estaba sobre tu escritorio??  
GRISSOM.- Ella vino…y me pidió clases…y yo le dije del libro…y mientras hablaba ella se subió…y yo… Sara yo te amo, no a ella.  
Sara no sabia que hacer, quería perdonarlo, pero su orgullo le decía que no. Quería escuchar a su corazón pero la voz del orgullo gritaba más…  
SARA.- ¿Por qué no la detuviste?  
GRISSOM.- No supe como actuar, Sara yo te amo. Cada vez que quería pararla ella salía con algo y luego alguien entraba y la situación ya era comprometedora…  
SARA.- ¿ALGUIEN?  
GRISSOM.- Ecklie y tu… No quiero perderte.  
SARA.- Tienes que hablar con ella. Decirle la verdad si es necesario, luego ya veremos lo nuestro.  
Grissom asintió, mientras bajaba la cabeza, no podía creer que por una estupidez podría perder toda una vida, tenia que arreglarlo, tenia que solucionarlo el solo.  
SARA.- Gil, yo…solo habla con ella. (Dijo mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro)  
Griss no quería verla así, ella ya había sufrido mucho, como para que siga sufriendo. Se acerco lentamente a ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Sara correspondió al abrazo y rompió a llorar. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que escucharon a alguien al otro lado de la puerta.  
SARA.- Sera mejor que salgamos.  
-- _Al otro lado de la puerta_ --  
AISHA.- Si ella no hubiera llegado seguro que lo hubiera conseguido. ¿Por qué siempre tienen que interrumpirnos?...  
GREG.- ¿Hablando sola?  
AISHA.- No, solo pensaba en voz alta.  
GREG.- ¿Sabes donde pueden estar Sara y Grissom? Es que la parcial es de un poli, Brass fue a buscarlo, la cosa se va ha poner fea.  
AISHA (Feliz).- están en la oficina, puedo tocar si…  
GREG ( ).- No déjalos.  
AISHA (Maliciosa).- Oye Greg, ¿a ti te gusta Sara?  
GREG (Sorprendido).- Por un tiempo si, pero yo ya tengo novia y aparte Sara ya esta comprometida.  
AISHA (Sorprendida).- Enserio. Pero yo creí que estaba enamorada de Grissom  
GREG (Nervioso).- Eh… no ella esta comprometida con el trabajo… Eso es comprometida con el trabajo…Es muy adicta a el…  
AISHA (Suspicaz).- Tu sabes algo, dímelo!  
GREG (Cantando).- Soy de palo y tengo orejas de pescado, soy de palo y tengo orejas de pescado, soy de palo y tengo…

GRISSOM.- ¿Greg que es este…  
AISHA (Cortando a Griss).- Han encontrado un sospechoso, es un policía. Brass lo ha ido a coger.  
GRISSOM.- Eso suena bien, Greg, busca a Nick y vallan a interrogarlo. Yo tengo que hablar con Aisha.  
Greg asintió y se marcho, mientras que Griss hacia pasar a las muchachas a su oficina.  
GRISSOM.- Aisha, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.  
AISHA.- Si claro, pero con Sara presente.  
SARA.- Es algo que involucra a los tres.  
GRISSOM.- Aisha, antes que nada prométeme que lo que te voy a decir, no se lo dirás a nadie.  
AISHA.- Claro, lo prometo…  
GRISSOM.- Aisha yo…yo amo a una grandiosa mujer (Aisha sonrió para si, se le estaba declarando), y nos vamos a casar. (Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Sara)  
Para Aisha las piezas del rompecabezas empezaban a encajar, el secretismo que el equipo mantenía, los cuchicheos, algunas frases se le vinieron a la mente.  
_"Sara ya esta comprometida. Poco tiempo para hablar sobre el asunto, aparte Gil… Así que el 25 de mayo es la gran fecha…"_  
Aisha asintió y salió corriendo de la oficina mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. _"Estúpida, soy una estúpida"_ pensaba.

SARA.- Voy ha hablar con ella.  
GRISSOM.- Crees que sea una buena idea.  
SARA.- Si  
Grissom se quedo viendo la puerta por donde acababa de salir Sara, algo dentro de él, le decía que algo malo estaba por llegar.  
--_en otra parte_--  
BRASS.- Grissom, soy Brass… El sospechoso escapo…. Uso un nombre falso, es buscado en otros condados… No se como decirte esto… Creemos que tiene a alguien de tu equipo… Nick y Greg están conmigo y, Cath y Warrick están con Sofía.  
La desaparición de Sara y Aisha tenía consternado a todo el laboratorio, ninguna respondía al celular. Ninguna de las dos aparecía.


	16. Un sueño roto

**Un sueño roto**

El lugar era oscuro, tenía el cuerpo adolorido, trato de moverse pero estaba atada. Trato de gritar pero fue inútil.  
XY.- Hola, preciosa, cuanto tiempo ha pasado.  
XX.- ¿Dó…dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?  
XY.- No recuerdas ya mi voz.  
XX (asustada).- NO! Tu…tu… estas…muerto!! Yo estuve en el funeral, te vi!!  
XY.- Pues los muertos han regresado de la vida!! Pero, cariño, tienes que fijarte bien. Por algo eres CSI ¿Segura de que era yo? ¿Segura de que no era un tonto muñeco?  
XX.- Yo… ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué has matado a tanta gente?  
XY.- Tenía que llamar tu atención, pero no lo logre, ni siquiera recordaste nuestro símbolo.  
XX.- ¿Qué símbolo?... Yo…yo no me di cuenta…  
XY.- Claro, ya me has olvidado, todo lo que vivimos!! Aun cuando te deje la llave, creí que te abrías dado cuenta.

--_Laboratorio de las Vegas_--  
GRISSOM (Alterado).- Nada, tiene el celular apagado.  
CATHERINE.- Trata de calmarte, Brass esta haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarlos.  
GRISSOM.- Lo se, pero si solo...  
ARCHIE (Entrando nerviosamente).- Hay un problema (todos aguantaron la respiración), no se ha llevado a una como pensábamos, se llevo a las dos.

--_en otro lado_--  
XX.- ¿Dónde estamos?  
XY.- En un precioso lugar. Todo es tan hermoso aquí, si pudieras verlo…

Ella trataba de zafarse de las ataduras sin que él se diera cuenta. Él… recordó lo mucho que sufrió cuando murió, ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera vivo? ¿Cómo?  
XY.- Y después esa tonta muchacha, ya la conocía, de cuando eras niños. Pero ahora ya no se atravesara por nuestro camino.  
XX (reaccionando).- ¿De quien hablas?  
XY.- No recuerdo su nombre…  
XX.- ¿Catherine?  
XY.- La rubia esa, no. La otra, no la recuerdo bien, solo me interesas tú.  
XY.- ¿Ella esta bien?  
XY.- De que te preocupas, esa no sirve para nada. Solo da problemas. Pero si te interesa, no le queda mucho tiempo de vida.  
XX.- ¿Dónde esta?

--_En algún punto de Las Vegas_—  
Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y el cuerpo totalmente adolorido. Sus manos estaban atadas, El espacio era pequeño y oscuro, y un nauseabundo olor.  
Trato de moverse pero no logro nada. El olor se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Volvió a probar, esta vez logro una mejor posición. Parecía una cajuela. Tanteo un rato buscando algo filoso con el que pudiera cortar las cuerdas. Cuando por fin encontró algo, reconoció aquel olor. GASOLINA

--_en otro lado_--  
XY.- Recuerdas aquel tiempo en el que éramos felices. Las tardes en las que solíamos jugar en el jardín.  
XX.- Déjame ir…  
XY.- NO! Si lo hago otra vez nos alejaran! Y yo no quiero perderte.

--_en el laboratorio de las vegas_--  
BRASS.- hemos encontrado unos de los autos.  
GRISSOM.- ¿y que esperamos?  
BRASS.- Mis hombres ya han ido a ver, pero ustedes sed quedan aquí.  
GRISSOM (enfadado).- Te recuerdo que Sara…  
BRASS.- Sabes que le he tomado cariño, la quiero como una hija.  
Grissom no dijo nada, todos le decían que se calme, pero ellos no entendían, la mujer que amaba estaba desaparecida. Y no soportaría la idea de perderla… El grito de Brass hizo que reaccionara.  
BRASS.- ¿Qué chaleco?... ¿Cuál es el nombre?...entiendo.  
TODOS.- ¿Qué sucede?  
BRASS.- El auto…exploto. Solo encontraron los restos un chaleco del csi.  
GRISSOM.- ¿Saben de quien era el chaleco?  
BRASS (Guarda silencio unos minutos).- De Sara…


	17. Un triste final

Un triste final

--Minutos antes--  
Por fin logro escapar de sus ataduras, como pudo salió del lugar, pero el chaleco se había enganchado, como pudo se lo saco y salió corriendo. Se encontraba a unos metros cuando escucho un fuerte BOOM, voltio y vio como el auto, en el que había estado minutos antes, ardía en llamas.  
Siguió caminando, no sabia donde se encontraba. A lo lejos vio una especie de bodega, corrió hacia ella, tenia que pedir ayuda.

--en otro lado--  
AISHA.- ¿Qué fue ese ruido?  
XY.- Ya te dije, esa tonta CSI tenia los minutos contados.  
AISHA.- Paul, no sigas con esto.  
PAUL.- Recuerdas mi nombre.  
AISHA (por fin logro desatarse).- Somos hermanos, claro…  
PAUL.- NO! Aisha, te amo…desde el primer día que te vi.  
ASIHA.- No, somos hermanos…  
PAUL.- No entiendes, yo fui adoptado. No tenemos parentesco alguno.  
AISHA.- De…  
Pero se interrumpió, alguien acaba de tocar la puerta. Paul se acerco a ella, por primera vez prendió las luces. Aisha parpadeo varias veces. Esa era su oportunidad. Cuando se disponía a levantarse, Paul entro sujetando a Sara por el brazo.  
AISHA.- Sara…  
PAUL.- Sara, ¡Sara Sidle!-(dijo mientras empujaba a la muchacha)- ahora Aisha querida, las dos al suelo. (Dijo mientras las apuntaba con una pistola)  
AISHA.- Estoy atada!  
PAUL.-Me crees estúpido. Al suelo. (Las dos muchachas lo hicieron sin chistar)- Así que la gran Sara Sidle esta en Las Vegas.  
SARA.- ¿de que hablas?  
PAUL.- ¿Qué? La grandiosa Sara ya no recuerda de donde viene? Ya no recuerda los lugares donde se crio?  
AISHA.- Paul, deja este juego. Déjanos ir…  
SARA.- Paul? Paul Sandoval??  
PAUL.- Lo vez Aisha, ni siquiera llevamos el mismo apellido.  
Paul, parecía fuera de si, daba vueltas por el lugar. Aisha vio de reojo a Sara, sabia lo que iba ha hacer, así que la imito. En el menor descuido de Paul saltarían sobre él y le quietarían el arma.  
Su oportunidad se vio cuando el les dio la espalda. Ambas se levantaron y se lanzaron sobre él.  
A unos metros de la bodega, un policía acaba de informar a su superior lo que habían encontrado. Cuando escucharon un disparo.

--en el laboratorio de las vegas--  
BRASS.- Hay dos noticias, la buena es que Sara no estaba o escapo a tiempo del auto (un suspiro de alivio) la mala es que han habido disparos en una bodega cercana. Pueda ser que Aisha este ahí.  
GRISSOM.- Tenemos que ir.  
BRASS.- No, es arriesgado. Voy a ir yo. Los mantendré….  
GRISSOM.- Te recuerdo que dos de mis subordinas están desaparecidas, y una de ellas es la mujer que amo. Voy a ir contigo quieras o no.  
BRASS.- Esta bien, pero, solo iras tu o no ira nadie!  
TODOS.- Esta bien.

Brass y Grissom salieron del laboratorio, acompañados por los hombres de Brass, llegaron al lugar rápidamente. Los policías rodearon rápidamente el lugar. Brass se acerco a la puerta y toco tres veces.


	18. Amigas

**Amigas**  
--_dentro de la bodega_  
Paul, había controlado la situación. Sara y Aisha estaban atadas en el piso. Felizmente la bala no había causado ningún daño.  
PAUL.- Quédense quietas, Aisha, cariño mío, no quiero hacerte daño. Y tú si sabes lo que te conviene es mejor que estés quieta.  
SARA.- No te saldrás con la tuya.  
PAUL.- Cállate si no quieres morir…

Paul cogió la silla y se sentó frente a las dos mujeres. Las cosas se habían complicado, tenía que llevarse a Aisha, pero ahora tenía que matar a Sara, ella tuvo que morir en la explosión. Tenía que matarla, era un obstáculo, siempre fue un obstáculo.  
PAUL.- Sara, recuerdas el tiempo en que vivimos juntos (Sara se limito a mirarlo), no se tú, pero yo si lo recuerdo. La gran Sara, es así como todos te decían no? La niña de 16 años que había ingresado a una de las mejores universidades. Todos te admiraban, los pequeños querían ser como tú. Siempre el primer puesto, siempre las mejores notas. Todos te felicitaban, todos te aplaudían. Pero que hay de mi?? Nadie celebraba mis triunfos, nadie aplaudía mis notas altas.  
SARA.- Te equivocas. Claro que se…  
PAUL.- Mentiras. Recibías premios por tus premios, aplausos por tus altas notas. Y yo? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Qué debería haber pasado con mis padres para que me traten con tanto afecto? Acaso mi madre tenia que haber matado a mi padre para…  
SARA.- CALLATE, no sabes…  
PAUL.- No se que? (se puso a la altura de Sara) Tu familia, tu punto débil. Que paso ese día?? Tu madre se volvió loca y mato a tu padre, o él hizo algo indebido por eso…

No pudo seguir porque Sara le escupió en la cara, Paul se levanto limpiándose el rostro. Aisha se había mantenido al margen de la discusión, ¿Qué había pasado con la familia de Sara? Había muchos secretos alrededor de ella, o es que simplemente no era su tema de conversación favorita. Vio como Paul se acercaba a Sara lentamente con una navaja en la mano.  
AISHA.- No hagas una locura…  
Paul sonrió y corto las cuerdas de Sara y de Aisha. Con un gesto ordeno que se levanten y con otro llamo a Aisha a su lado. Todo lo hicieron sin chistar, cualquier cosa podría molestar a Paul. Para cuando Aisha estuvo a la altura de Paul, él, saco el arma, le quito el seguro y la dirigió a Sara. Sentía como la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Iba a presionar el gatillo cuando alguien toco tres veces a la puerta, pero esta vez no se iba ha distraerse. Jalo el gatillo y se escucho un fuerte grito.

--_fuera de la bodega_  
BRASS (al ver a Grissom).- Nadie va ha entrar hasta que yo de la orden, entendido?  
GRISSOM.- ¿Crees que me voy a quedar aquí, sin hacer nada?  
BRASS.- Por tu bien y de la muchacha que esta dentro si.  
Grissom iba a replicar pero prefirió callarse, tal vez su Sara estaba dentro y no se perdonaría que por una estupidez suya le pasara algo.  
--_dentro de la bodega_  
Sara se sujetaba el brazo, la bala había pasado muy cerca, Aisha había empujado a Paul, haciéndolo fallar.  
PAUL.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
AISHA.- Paul, no sigas con esto déjanos ir.  
Paul iba a contestar pero escucho que alguien hablaba fuera. Eran de la policía, tendría que acabar todo rápidamente. Volvió a dirigir el arma a Sara y disparo.  
En ese momento entraron los policías, seguidos de Brass y Grissom. Grissom al ver la escena se le vino el alma a los pies, Sara estaba arrodillada y sostenía entre sus brazos a Aisha.  
SARA.- Llamen una ambulancia.  
La ambulancia llego en cuestión de minutos. Paul había sido esposado y llevado a la delegación. Llegaron al hospital en cuestión de minutos, todo el equipo se encontraba ahí, Sara no dijo nada, le habían curado el brazo en el lugar, simplemente fue un roce, se alejo del grupo. Se sentía mal, la bala era para ella no para Aisha. Las imágenes volvían a su mente como si de una película se tratase. Primero Paul disparaba, Aisha se interponía entre la bala y Sara, luego caía al suelo como muñeca de trapo.

GRISSOM.- Los doctores dicen que la bala no afecto ningún órgano, si todo va bien le darán de alta en unas semanas.  
SARA.- Yo debería estar en su lugar.  
GRISSOM.- Las cosas pasan por alguna razón.  
SARA.- Me haces un favor. Me abrazas.  
Grissom la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, no le gustaba verla así, Sara lloraba sobre su hombro. Así se quedaron por minutos que parecían horas.

--_3 semanas, 4 días, 2 horas después_--  
Sara iba caminando por los pasillos del laboratorio, estaba en medio de un caso y tenia que ir por los resultados de ADN.  
- Sara, espera (grito alguien)  
Sara se giro y vio a Aisha corriendo hacia ella, se sorprendió mucho, supuestamente faltaba una semana para que le den de alta.  
AISHA.- Gracias, por esperar.  
SARA.- ¿No salías la próxima semana?  
AISHA (Con picardía).- Si, pero ya no aguantaba mas, así que hice de las mías para salir.  
SARA.- Pobre de los doctores (dijo con una sonrisa), ¿y cuando vuelves al laboratorio?  
AISHA.- Eh, no… Me han transferido a Boston.  
SARA.- Entiendo, ¿y cuando te vas?  
AISHA.- Dentro de 2 horas. Pero antes quería hablar contigo.  
SARA.- ¿Conmigo? ¿De que?  
AISHA.- De lo que paso en la oficina de Grissom.  
SARA.- Aisha, yo…  
AISHA.- Quiero arreglar ese asunto antes de irme. Mira yo no sabia que tu y…no sabia que ambos tenían una relación (dijo bajando la voz), si lo hubiera sabido, no habría echo esas estupideces.  
SARA.- Tal vez, pero ya esta echo y no hay vuelta atrás, olvidémoslo y comencemos desde cero.  
AISHA.- Entonces, podemos ser amigas.  
SARA (Sonriendo).- Amigas.

Ambas sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo. Luego de despedirse del resto del equipo, Aisha se marcho del laboratorio. Tal vez para no volver…Aunque quien sabe algún día podría volver…


	19. ¡Sorpresa!

**¡SORPRESA! **

Los días habían pasado rápidamente, solo faltaban dos semanas para la boda de Sara y Grissom. El laboratorio estaba en total calma, aunque con un que otra sorpresa. Nick había empezado a salir con Sofía, Ecklie había sido transferido a otra ciudad y la novia de Greg estaba en su sexta semana de gestación.

Catherine estaba con Sara, trataba de convencerla para organizar una despedida de soltera, Sara se negaba rotundamente.

CATHERINE.- Vamos, te aseguro que será entretenido.

SARA.- Ya te dije que no me gustan.

CATHERINE.- Oh, vamos. Además Gil también tendrá una.

SARA.- ¿QUÉ? Él no me dijo nada!

CATHERINE.- Va ha (se callo de golpe, recordó que Gil tampoco quería una, así que iba a ser sorpresa. Si Sara no quería una, tendría que ser a la fuerza)…esta bien, Gil no va a tener una, te mentí…

SARA (Desconfiada).- Ya, pero te digo que yo no pienso tener una.

CATHERINE.- Y yo te digo, que no te volveré ha insistir con el tema

SARA.- Y ese cambio de opinión.

CATHERINE.- Simplemente, digamos, que ya me canse de insistir… Ahora, ya tienes listo todo?

SARA.- Si, no veo el momento en que llegue el día.

Ambas siguieron hablando de algunas cosas de la boda, aunque Catherine pensaba mas en esa despedida….

_-10 días después- _

Catherine y Warrick caminaban por las calles, trataban de ver como se llevarían a los novios a sus respectivas despedidas…

CATHERINE.- Le puedo decir que es una reunión, o una cena.

WARRICK.- Y yo que? Puedo decirle que…

CATHERINE.- Una carrera de cucarachas…

WARRICK.- Si, y lleva sus cucarachas… aparte seria sospechoso, no soy aficionado a esos animales.

CATHERINE.- Ok. Déjamelo a mi, se que hacer. (Dijo con una sonrisa malévola)

_-24 de mayo….8.00 pm- _

La casa de Sofía había sido el lugar acordado para "la fiesta sorpresa". Catherine había cambiado de planes, Macarena, la novia de Greg, seria la que llevaría a Sara a la fiesta.

Mientras tanto, Grissom estaba en su departamento sentado en un sillón viendo la tv, tenia que admitirlo, estaba nervioso, era un gran paso el que estaba por dar. ¿Y si al final no encajaban y terminaban divorciándose, como sus padres? Aparto esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pensó mejor en su luna de miel, irían a Santa Mónica, el lugar donde nació Gil, estarían unos 10 días, LA nueva asistente del director, había intercedido por ellos, mas bien, había echo que las parejas entre compañeros del mismo turno estén permitidas si es que no afecta el desempeño del laboratorio. Después de eso muchas parejas se dieron a conocer. Grissom y Sara anunciaron su boda, a la que todos quedaron cordialmente invitados.

Grissom sonrió al recordar esos momentos. Apagó el televisor y se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir un poco, cuando sonó el teléfono. Sin muchas ganas contesto.

GRISSOM.- Hola, Cath…

CATH.- Grissom, sucedió algo terrible, Sara sufrió un accidente

GRISSOM.- ¿Qué paso?

CATH.- No lo se, pero callo de las escaleras y…Gil ven…

GRISSOM.- ¿Pero esta bien?...

CATH.- Esta inconsciente, Gil ven…

GRISSOM.- ¿Dónde esta?...

CATH.- Estamos en la casa de Warrick, ven rápido por favor…

GRISSOM.- Bien, voy para allá inmediatamente.

Grissom cogió una chaqueta y salió del departamento rápidamente. Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad Sara era convencida para ir a una supuesta cena.

Catherine llamó a Warrick y le aviso de que Grissom iba en esos momentos para su casa.

_DESPEDIDA-Grissom _

Grissom llego rápidamente a la casa de Warrick, toco varias veces, al no obtener respuestas se impaciento, no entendía como es que Sara había ido a parar a la casa de Warrick y mucho menos como es que no llamaron una ambulancia, deberían de haberla… de repente algo empezó a encajar, mañana era su boda, según los chicos el merecía una despedida…

WARRICK.- Grissom disculpa, es que Sara acaba de reaccionar y…

Grissom al oír el nombre de Sara reacciono, tal vez no era una broma después de todo, Warrick le informo que estaban en la sala, Grissom entro desconfiado, había algo en el ambiente que no le daba mucha seguridad.

WARRICK.- Esa tonta puerta, me sigue trayendo problemas, mañana llamo al cerrajero.

La puerta de la sala estaba entre abierta. Un pedacito de luz se filtraba en el corredor. Cuando vio lo que había en la sala se quedo estupefacto…

_DESPEDIDA-Sara _

Sara estaba en el auto de Macarena, faltaban más de 12 horas para su boda, esa era la ultima noche que…una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo. Se quedo observando a Macarena, la conocía desde hace más de 3 meses, sencilla, tranquila, de 30 años, excelente maestra y odiaba las mentiras.

SARA.- Macarena, ¿es una cena verdad?

MACARENA (nerviosa).- Yo diría reunión.

SARA.- ¿En casa de Sofía?

MACARENA.- Si.

Sara se quedo pensando, a esa reunión no irían solamente ellas. Llegaron a la casa de Sofía, no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, Macarena bajo del auto y toco el timbre. La puerta se abrió con un horrible crujido, dejando ver un recibidor en oscuras, "la casa del terror"- pensó Sara. Camino unos pasos y entro a la sala…

_DESPEDIDA-Grissom _

La sala estaba adornada con "globos", en el centro había una gran mesa con cerveza y otras bebidas que no reconocía. Todos los hombres del laboratorio estaban reunidos en esa sala, las luces eran tenues, la música estaba a todo volumen, una música que consideraba estridente. Todos aplaudieron al verlo, Pensó en lo que le dijo Warrick días atrás, recordó su reciente conversación con Cath. Tomo nota mental que en cuanto regresara del viaje despediría a ambos.

Warrick le dijo que se sentara en el sillón, y que le traería algo de beber. Griss se negó, quería irse y quería irse YA.

WARRICK.- Solo quédate unos minutos, luego ya te vas.

GRISSOM.- Ni un segundo. (Dijo mientras salía de la sala)

Warrick sonrió, hizo una señal, la fiesta estaba por comenzar…

_DESPEDIDA-Sara _

La sala estaba casi a oscuras, la luz era muy baja, en el centro había una mesa con una variedad de bebidas. Las chicas estaban conversando, Catherine al ver a Sara entrar se acerco.

MACARENA.- Lista ya la traje.

SARA.- Claro, sabía que eras tu Cath.

CATHERINE.- Ya estas aquí, ahora a divertirse.

SARA.- Lo siento, pero yo no me quedo.

Sara camino hasta la puerta, pero algo o alguien detuvo su camino. La fiesta estaba por comenzar.

_DESPEDIDA-Grissom _

Grissom estaba en el corredor, tenia que salir de ese lugar lo antes posible. Siguió caminado cuando choco con alguien.

Una mujer alta, pelirroja, de ojos verdes, vestida de enfermera estaba frente a él, impidiendo que salga.

ENFERMERA (Sensualmente y avanzando hacia Grissom).- ¿A dónde crees que vas, guapo?

GRISSOM (Retrocediendo nervioso).-Yo…tengo que irme…

ENFERMERA.- No, creo que te vas ha tener que quedar unos cuantos minutos.

GRISSOM (Volviendo a entrar a la sala).- Yo…

Grissom se dio cuenta que estaba otra vez en la sala, siguió retrocediendo hasta que choco con algo haciendo que caiga, se dio cuenta de que era un diván. La "enfermera" se le acerco, y empezó a moverse imitando los pasos de un baile sensual. Escuchó al resto del equipo aplaudir, la "enfermera" empezó a bajar el cierre del traje. Grissom cerró los ojos, escuchaba a los muchachos aullar como lobos hambrientos. Grissom quería mantener los ojos cerrados, pero algo dentro de él hizo que abriera los ojos.

_DESPEDIDA-Sara _

Sara sintió como alguien la cargaba por atrás y la metía de nuevo en la sala, sentándola en una silla. Un hombre moreno, de grandes músculos y ojos de un color al que Sara no le importo. El hombre iba vestido de bombero, empezó a moverse mientras se iba quitando la ropa y se la daba a Sara. Sara quiso cerrar los ojos, pero no pudo, empezó a sonreír, escuchaba a sus compañeras aplaudir, sus pequeños gritos. El stripper estaba en en paños menores, las muchachas estaban más que excitadas. Seria una larga noche…


	20. El Gran Dia I

**El gran día I **

_SARA _  
Sara se despertó, ya era de día, el sol entraba libremente en aquel dormitorio, Sara se cubrió con las mantas, había tenido un sueño tan bonito, había soñado que se iba a casar, pero antes las chicas del laboratorio le hacían una despedida… Sara se sentó sobresaltada, esa no era su cama, ese no era su cuarto y esa no era su casa.  
Se levanto lentamente, en el centro del dormitorio, estaba su vestido, aquel hermoso vestido blanco de novia, no era un sueño, se iba a casar en... TRES HORAS! Salió rápidamente del cuarto, la casa estaba en absoluto silencio, bajo rápidamente las escaleras, la sala estaba totalmente ordenada, nadie habría creído que la noche anterior hubiera habido una fiesta. Entro al comedor, la cocina, la lavandería, nadie. Regreso al segundo piso, estaba a la mitad de las escaleras, cuando se encontró a una recién levantada Sofía.  
SOFIA.- Sara, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
SARA.- Anoche me dijeron que me quedara, tu casa es la más cercana a ala iglesia y que no me preocupe, que tenían todo calculado. Faltan tan solo tres horas para MI boda y tu me preguntas que hago aquí.  
Sofía no escuchaba a Sara, tenía mucho sueño, pero cuando escucho "boda" y "tres horas" reacciono. Sofía miro el reloj que tenia en la sala, eran las 9:10 am, contaban con muy pocos minutos, ¿Cómo se les pudo pasar? No iba alcanzar tiempo para nada, tenían que alistar a una novia, a dos damas de honor, dos testigos, a una madrina y preparar la broma…  
SOFIA.- Muy bien, que no corra el pánico, en dos horas todas estaremos listas. Antes que me digas algo, sube a la recamara, date un baño, relájate lo mas que puedas. Kelly, Nancy y Amy deben de llegar en cualquier momento.  
Sara asintió y subió rápidamente, Sofía, fue a la cocina y preparo dos platos de cereal, habían previsto todo para Sara, su vestido, los zapatos, el maquillaje, todo pero se les paso los trajes de las demás, así que cuando terminaron todo, cada una se fue para su casa, dentro de poco tendría la casa otra vez llena de gente.

_GRISSOM_  
Se despertó, estaba en su recamara, miro el reloj, eran las 9:15 am, tenia tres horas para llegar a la iglesia. Se levanto y fue directo a la cocina, tenia que comer algo, pero estaba demasiado nervioso para comer algo. Se sirvió una taza café mientras pensaba en la aventura que estaba por comenzar en su vida. Con las justas se tomo media taza de café, luego se dirigió a la ducha, algunos recuerdos de la noche anterior saltaron a su mente. La "enfermera" bailando semidesnuda frente a él, los más de 10 vasos de alcohol, aun no lograba entender como había llegado a su recamara. De pronto la culpa lo invadió, seguramente Sara se habría quedado en su departamento, conversando con su hermano o tratando de dormir, no es que él haya echo algo indebido, pero el simple echo de haberse quedado ya le incomodaba…

_SARA _  
Sentía el agua caer sobre su piel, recuerdos de la noche anterior invadía su mente. Aquel hombre desnudándose frente a sus ojos, aquel baile, los tragos. En cada momento pensó en Gil, traicionaba su confianza, seguramente el pobre se quedo en su departamento, tratando de dormir o con Bruno…Salió de la ducha y se puso una bata, luego bajo a la cocina, necesitaba hablar, Sofía. Cuando entro vio un plato de cereal en la mesa. Sofía estaba hablando por teléfono o más bien discutiendo.  
SOFIA.- Pero, ¿Dónde estas? (ligeramente enojada)… Esta aquí conmigo (dijo mirando a Sara)…OK adiós… (Tapando el auricular) Sara, Grissom quiere hablar contigo…  
SARA (cogiendo el teléfono nerviosa)…Gil… (Sofía sale del lugar)  
GRISSOM.- Sara, se que esta no es la mejor forma de decírtelo, pero algo paso anoche…  
SARA.- Gil, yo…  
- Los chicos organizaron una despedida de soltero, te juro que yo no sabia nada. (Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo)  
Ambos rieron, aquello había sido anoche, ya no importaba, lo único que importaba era que faltaban pocas horas para poder estar juntos por toda una vida, toda una eternidad. Solo faltaban pocas horas, pocas horas pensó Sara.  
GRISSOM.- Nos vemos luego…  
SARA.- nos vemos luego…

_UNA HORA Y MEDIA DESPUES _  
- Sara, estate quieta- Dijo una desesperada Kelly  
Sara estaba moviéndose de un ligar a otro, faltaba solamente colocarle el velo, pero resultaría una tarea muy complicada, Sara no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la habitación.  
CATHERINE.- Si no te estás quieta no te podemos poner el velo y por lo tanto no llegaras a la iglesia y no te casaras. Así que por favor siéntate!  
Sara la miro con cara de pocos amigos, pero le hizo caso y se sentó. Al poco rato de estar sentada tuvo el impulso de pararse, estaba nerviosa.  
CATHERINE.- Listo, ahora si ya podemos irnos.  
MACARENA (Mirando a Catherine).- NO! Tenemos que quedarnos otros diez minutos, recuerda que el novio tiene que sufrir un poco  
SARA.- No, son casi las doce y…  
MACARENA.- CATHERINE! Tú ya deberías estar en la iglesia!  
CATHERINE.- cierto, Gil me debe estar esperando. Sara yo las llamo cuando llegue a la iglesia para que ustedes puedan salir.  
SARA.- Bien.

_GRISSOM-IGLESIA _  
GRISSOM (Ansioso).- Ya debería de estar aquí.  
BRASS.- No te preocupes, Cath debe llegar en cualquier momento.  
Todos estaban en la puerta de la iglesia, Nick conversaba de algo gracioso con Warrick, el Doctor Robbins y David estaban con sus respectivas esposas. Y Greg…Greg brillaba por su ausencia.  
GRISSOM.- Hablo de Sara. ¿y si se arrepintió?  
BRASS.- Respira y relájate. Ah! Mira ahí viene por quien llorabas.  
En efecto se acercaba un auto decorado con flores, pero había algo raro, Sara iba a venir en un carruaje. El coche se detuvo frente a la iglesia. Catherine bajo del auto, seguida de la novia. Grissom se volvió a sorprender, el vestido era, como decirlo, a si FEO. La tela era tosca de un amarillo pálido, tenía varios listones de un verde fosforescente. Largo y ancho, de cuello alto. El velo, parecía un trapo viejo de un rosa pálido.  
BRASS.- Vamos, Gil, levanta el velo y besa a la novia.

Grissom se quedo viendo a Brass, luego se acerco a la novia y con mucho cuidado le quito el velo. Todos los presentes, incluido Grissom, empezaron a reír.  
GREG.- Vamos bésame matador.  
Todos volvieron a estallar en risas, Greg, alias la novia, se quito el horrible atuendo, Catherine sonrió, la broma al novio estaba echa, ahora faltaba la novia…

_SARA _  
Habían recibido la llamada de Catherine. Sara, Sofía, Kelly y Amy estaban ya en el carruaje. Macarena y Nancy habían salido más antes, el carruaje empezó ha andar lentamente. Sara temblaba ligeramente, aun no podía creer que se fuera casar y con Gil, después de tanto sufrimiento, de tanta espera. El carruaje dio una vuelta, algo iba mal.  
SOFIA.- Eh? Señor, ¿por donde nos esta llevando?  
CARRUAJERO.- Es un atajo.  
KELLY.- Oh! Llegaremos antes.  
Sara sonrió, le parecía muy sospechoso todo ello, movió ligeramente la cabeza. Estaba muy paranoica, pero lo sucedido la noche anterior hacia que desconfiara.

El carruaje se detuvo bruscamente, dentro las pasajeras protestaron. El carruajero se bajo y se acerco a Sara. El sombrero le tapaba media cara, pero podía notarse su piel morena. El hombre se saco lentamente el sombrero. Sara ahogo un grito. el bombero  
CARRUAJERO.- Señorita Sara, después de lo de anoche estoy perdidamente enamorado de usted. Deje a aquel hombre y cásese conmigo.  
Sara se quedo sorprendida, aquel hombre si que estaba loco. Sara negó lentamente. El hombre agacho la cabeza y se dio la vuelta. Kelly estaba sorprendida, sabía que él fue el stripper, pero no sabia en que había terminado todo.  
CARRUAJERO (girándose lentamente).- Entonces alguien tendrá que morir.  
Las cuatro mujeres gritaron, aquel hombre tenia un arma en la mano y apuntaba directo a Sara. Hizo que bajen del carruaje, en cuanto las tres mujeres hubieron bajado, el hombre cogía a Amy y apunto el arma a su sien.  
SARA.- Suéltala, hare lo que quieras.  
El hombre se la quedo mirando, soltó a Amy, Sara se acerco lentamente y trato de quitarle el arma, empezó el forcejeo para después escucharse un disparo.

Sara se alejo del hombre, estaba doblado por la mitad, el arma estaba aun en las manos de él. No sabia como se había disparado.  
SARA (gritando).- Llamen una ambulancia.  
SAFIA.- No creo que haga falta.  
SARA.- ¿A que te refrieres?  
El hombre se había levantado lentamente, estaba sano sin ninguna herida. Vio a Kelly estaba igual de sorprendida que Sara, pero Amy parecía complacida.  
CARRUAJERO.- La pistola es de mentira. Sus amigas prepararon todo desde hace dos meses. La niña ayudo. Me llamo James Davis, y mi esposa es María. Ambos somos actores, la señorita Willows y el señor Brown nos contrataron. Y apropósito estamos a la espalda de la iglesia.  
SARA.- CATHERINE WILLOWS WARRICK BROWN LOS VOY A MATAR!

_GRISSOM _  
La Marcha Nupcial de Felix Mendelssohn empezó a sonar, Grissom miro a la entrada de la iglesia, ahí estaba ella, hermosa, con aquel vestido blanco ligeramente ceñido a su cintura, y aquella mariposa azul que decoraba el vestido, el velo cubriendo su rostro, acompañada del brazo de Brass, Delante de ella venían los testigos, Nancy con Adam y Macarena con Warrick, seguidos por Amy e Ian, atrás de ellos estaban la novia y Brass, Brass estaba feliz, quería a Sara como una hija, y cuando ella le pidió que sea su padrino, no se lo podía creer…

FLASH BLACK  
Brass estaba en su oficina, hace algunos días Gil y Sara habían anunciado su boda oficialmente, ahora todo el laboratorio lo sabia. Se encontraba feliz, feliz porque un gran amigo se iba casar, casar con la mujer que consideraba una hija. Sabía que Sara tenía un hermano, lo había conocido en aquella cena, sabia que el probablemente terminaría siendo su padrino de bodas. Esta metido en sus pensamientos cuando alguien toco la puerta. Pronuncio un fuerte "Adelante".  
La puerta se abrió lentamente, Sara entro con pasos cortos pero seguros. Brass le indico que tome asiento mientras la observaba detenidamente  
SARA.- Brass, yo…(comenzó a decir, estaba nerviosa) Tu para mi eres lo mas cercano que he tenido a un padre, eras como un padre para mi (se corrigió). Brass yo quería pedirte que seas mi padrino de boda.  
Brass se quedo sin palabras, no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, asintió lentamente con la cabeza mientras Sara le daba un abrazo.  
_FIN DEL FLASH BLACK_

Serrando la procesión estaban Sofía y Kelly. Sara llego por fin al altar, los nervios habían vuelto.  
BRASS (Soltando el brazo de Sara).-Cuídala bien Gil.  
Grissom asintió nerviosamente. Tomo la mano de Sara y le quito el velo, el maquillaje era suave resaltando aun más su belleza. Deposito un suave beso en su mejilla derecha, provocando un leve sonroja miento en la muchacha.  
SACERDOTE.- Queridos hermanos…  
Gil sonreía ligeramente, aun no podía creer que estuviera frente al altar, y mucho menos que se fuera a casar con "ella", con su Sara.  
Todo parecía un sueño.

SACERDOTE.- Gilbert Grissom, ¿quieres recibir a Sara Sidle, como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?  
GRISSOM.- Sí, quiero.  
SACERDOTE.- Sara Sidle, ¿quieres recibir a Gilbert Grissom, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?  
SARA.- Sí, quiero.  
SACERDOTE.- Entonces, por el poder que se me fue concebido los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.  
Gil tomo a Sara de la cintura y la beso dulcemente mientras que todos aplaudían…


End file.
